Le Harem
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Au début du XX siècle, le harem de Genesis, situé en périphérie de Londres connaît la gloire. Là, des jeunes hommes très spéciaux y vendent leurs charmes… Une atmosphère très érotique, sombre et fantastique aux frontières de l'obscénité et de la poésie.
1. Prologue

**«** **C**her Genesis,

_**J**_'_ai_ _bien reçu vos lettres. Elles m'ont beaucoup plu. Vos poèmes sont d'une grande beauté et quel bonheur pour moi de lire vos vers. Comment se porte votre éditeur ? Pensez-vous pouvoir proposer vos nouvelles inspirations ce mois-ci ? Les affaires à Paris sont intéressantes. Les hommes et femmes ici sont de grands penseurs. J'ai eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec de nobles génies. Leurs travaux d'occulte m'ont impressionné ! J'espère que mon ouvrage n'est pas trop abimé, je l'ai protégé comme je l'ai pu pour qu'il arrive jusqu'à vous. Il s'agit de mes plus récentes recherches… _»

Hirako Fieldwar

(…)

« _**J**__'ai enfin investi. J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle résidence, par-delà la mer, près de vous. Une grande bâtisse, aux allures de palais. Je ne l'ai aperçue qu'en photographie, et je n'ai qu'une hâte : m'y rendre pour vous y inviter. L'homme qui m'a vendu ce domaine est un riche investisseur que vous connaissez sans doute : il fréquente les fumoirs de Londres, un musicien dont le nom m'échappe… Je vous en parlerai sans doute de vive voix à la fin de l'hiver, lorsque mes affaires arriveront sur place._ »

_**L**__e __**H**__arem_

(…)

_« __**M**__es conférences avec les nouveaux médecins de France se sont révélées intéressantes. J'ai pu m'exercer sur une centaine de cas ce mois-ci, et croyez-moi, Sir Genesis, ce n'est pas de tout repos… J'attends mon départ avec impatience, et débute l'écriture de mon nouveau mémoire. Enfin, dites-moi si mes doutes sont infondés, mais je vous trouve bien séducteur. Vos propos enchanteurs déciment ma plume, et je ne désire qu'une énième réponse ! _

_« __**B**__ien à vous, Sir. Je vous embrasse passionnément, _

_Comte Sephiroth. »_

Genesis déposa la lettre sur son bureau en buvant une gorgée de thé rouge. Sa chevelure écarlate était belle et sauvage. Ses yeux, plissés parcouraient la lettre. Il esquissa un bref sourire et alluma une cigarette. Un rayon de soleil passait au travers de la grande fenêtre. Un ciel rouge et sensuel. Il soupira et examina le paquet, livré avec la lettre. Il était entouré d'une pièce de tissus, ficelé par une solide cordelette. Genesis examina le livre, dont la couverture était cuivrée.

« Mémoires et Etudes des Lycans en milieu hostile. »

Il ouvrit la première page. Il avait été écrit à la main. La plume sentait encore. Genesis poussa un soupir.

- Sephiroth… Je vais avoir de la lecture en vous attendant…

Il leva la tête.

Angeal.

- Bonsoir !

Il pencha la tête.

- Bonsoir Genesis.

Il était habillé d'une longue veste à queue de pie, blanche. Il portait un plateau en bois, garni de tartines sucrées.

- Ton déjeuner, souffla-t-il.

- Merci. Pose-le ici.

Angeal était un homme imposant. Il s'approcha du bureau, et obéit en déposant la nourriture devant Genesis. Il écrasa sa cigarette.

- Une autre nuit, hm ?

- Oui.

- Va les réveiller maintenant, veux-tu. J'ai reçu un présent de la part du Comte Sephiroth. J'espère qu'il a trouvé quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

- Il va bientôt venir ici.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Genesis hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

Il y eut un court silence. Genesis dégusta les quelques biscuits qu'on lui avait apporté. Et Angeal s'approcha de la porte.

- Angeal ?

- Oui ?

- Ce soir, _elle est pleine_.

- Je vois.

- Procédure habituelle, murmura-t-il.

Le majordome hocha la tête.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi demain, dans la journée.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas aller m'en chercher d'autres. J'ai besoin de sang frais.

Il éclata de rire.

- Oui, de _sang frais_, ajouta Genesis, ça va faire bientôt cinq ans que nous jouons dans la même équipe Angeal. Il va falloir en récupérer d'autres. Et je compte sur toi.

- Mais, vous serez seul…

- On sait très bien ce qui va se passer. Tout se passe toujours comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

Angeal hocha la tête.

Genesis souriait.

- Alors, va les réveiller. Et pars m'en chercher d'autres.

- Ce sera fait.

Angeal disparut. Il se dirigea vers une petite pièce à l'espace restreint. Il y avait deux chandeliers contre les murs, éteints. Il en saisit un, plus massif qu'il pouvait balader à son aise. Il embrasa les bougies, une par une. Il y en avait trois. Enfin, il passa par la porte du fond. Une chambre froide. Il vérifia les contenus du sac du fond. De la vapeur s'échappait de sa gorge. Il toussota puis traîna le sac par-dessus son épaule. Il traversa le couloir et tourna à sa gauche. Il descendit les escaliers.

Angeal arriva en bas des marches et passa devant un long mur en sorte de papier de riz. Mais il avait l'air particulièrement solide. Une chaîne entourait le dispositif d'ouverture. Il les retira, grâce à la clef qu'il portait autour de son cou et fit coulisser la façade en marchant jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'entrée. Là il alla allumer quelques lampions primitifs, aux quatre coins de l'endroit.

Il s'agissait d'un grand dortoir.

Les silhouettes allongées bougèrent.

_« Il est temps de se lever. »_

Il y avait là une bonne quinzaine d'hommes, dont la corpulence variait. Mais, la beauté était bien là. Ils étaient peu vêtus, et la couleur de leur chevelure changeait. Angeal alluma la dernière bougie. La pièce était toujours particulièrement sombre, malgré les luminaires. Il inspira profondément en jetant un regard à ces hommes. Il étouffa un soupir.

- Je vous laisse dix minutes. Les premiers rendez-vous vont vite arriver vous savez.

Les hommes ronchonnaient. Mais, aucun n'osait contredire le _majordome_. Il déposa le sac au sol.

_- Vôtre dîner_. Faites vite, d'accord ?

Angeal hocha la tête et pénétra le vestibule qui précédait les dortoirs.

Les lattes sur le sol étaient peu épaisses. Il y avait là une couche bien spartiate pour cette masse de personnes. Tous s'éveillèrent, les uns après les autres. Ils s'étiraient, se grattaient la nuque. Certains baillaient. La journée avait été courte.

- Je n'ai pas faim, soupira l'un d'entre eux.

- Genesis veut nous engrosser, si vous voulez mon avis, lança un autre.

- Avec tout ce qu'on nous apporte à bouffer dans la journée…

Seulement une poignée discutait. La plupart restait prostré dans un silence gêné, les bras chétifs et décharnés. Comme s'ils attendaient la mort, dans une cage oublié des Dieux.

- Je suis vraiment crevé, dit un des hommes en s'étirant.

Sa chevelure noire était ébouriffée. Il soupira.

« Tu es toujours crevé, Zack. »

- Oh, _toi_…

Zack esquissa un sourire.

- Tu te plains, mais ce n'est pas toi qui a les pires clients ici. Et tu le sais…

- _Je n'y peux rien !_

L'homme qui lui parlait avait les cheveux attachés, tirés en arrière. Ses traits typés. Ses prunelles en amande. L'asiatique le regardait avec un léger mépris.

- J'ai trop faim, ajouta Zack en se dirigeant vers le sac.

Il en sortit une petite poche transparente en plastique. Il glissa l'embout entre ses lèvres et mordit doucement, sans effort. Il ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir d'aise. Zack était un très beau garçon, élancé et musclé. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient profonds et provocants par leur beauté.

- _Mon Dieu_, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Il y eut un léger bruit. C'était la porte d'entrée du bâtiment. Elle venait d'être ouverte, ce qui signifiait que les premiers clients étaient déjà dans l'enceinte de la grande maison. Zack fut surpris. Il était très tôt pourtant…

- Mais, il est à peine dix-neuf-heures, murmura-t-il.

- Ca veut dire que Genesis nous a refilé encore plus de travail que d'habitude, soupira l'asiatique en s'approchant de Zack, une pochette de plastique dans la main.

Zack avait déjà terminé son repas. Il soupira, blasé et laissa tomber le blister.

- Encore plus de travail, répéta-t-il.

Il y eut un silence lourd.

- Tseng ? demanda Zack.

L'homme se retourna.

- Tu as déjà essayé de partir d'ici, toi ?

- Partir ? Pour aller où ?

Zack baissa les yeux.

- Oui… C'est vrai.

Il eut un petit rire, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Angeal apparut.

_« Numéro un, deux, trois quatre et cinq. Votre clientèle est là. Filez dans vos loges, vite.»_

Zack hocha la tête.

_« A vos ordres. »_

Zack s'essuya le coin des lèvres. Le peu de sang qui y restait s'effaça alors, et il monta les marches des escaliers qui menaient à la loge numéro une. _Sa loge_. Une fois de plus, il ferait crier de jeunes garçons à la recherche d'un animal, d'une bête à affronter. D'un mal à habiter. Il grimpa les marches, une par une. Et c'était toujours la même chose. A chaque fois que la nuit tombait.

Et chaque nuit se faisait plus longue. Et sa vie n'était pourtant plus.

_Zack, numéro un._

_Fierté du Harem._

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il à son premier client.

Un jeune homme chétif, à l'allure craintive.

- Bonsoir _maître_…

- Tu as déjà payé ?

- Comme toujours _maître_.

- Alors, tu peux te déshabiller, si tu en as envie.

- Oui _maître_.

- Tu as envie que je le fasse ?

- Je...

Une morsure.

Et c'était toujours la même chose.

A chaque fois que la nuit tombait.

Les prostituées du harem, ses plus beaux numéros…

Le sang s'écoulait des cous des clients les plus fidèles. Et les cris de jouissance se multipliaient.

La souffrance…

Est leur plaisir.

Les clients du harem étaient tous des hommes. Mais, leurs souhaits et désirs variaient. Mais leurs cibles étaient pourtant similaires. Il y avait toujours l'exquise joie de souffrir, ou l'éblouissant sadisme d'une dominance aveugle. Le monde le connaissait. Et l'univers fermait les yeux, honteux de posséder un bijou si obscène, _oui_.

_« Il est prisonnier, plus qu'un homme condamné aux galères, plus qu'un fou enfermé dans un cabanon. Aller là où il a envie lui est interdit. Lui qui n'est pas un être selon la nature, il doit cependant obéir à certaines de ses lois - pourquoi, nous n'en savons rien. Toutes les portes ne lui sont pas ouvertes ; il faut au préalable qu'on l'ait prié d'entrer ; alors seulement il peut venir quand il le désire. (...). Ainsi, tandis que le vampire peut parfois accomplir sa propre volonté, pourvu qu'il respecte les limitations qui lui sont imposées et se confine dans son domaine : son cercueil à lui, son enfer à lui, ou encore dans un endroit non béni (...) »_ Dracula – Bram Stoker


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre I : _Les Contes des mille et une nuits, au harem._

_« __**C**__her Sephiroth,_

_**J'**__ai achevé le prologue de vos études. Si vous voulez mon avis, votre approche de la bête est un peu trop floue. Vous avez même l'air d'apprécier l'essence de la lycanthropie et de l'envier ! Je me suis donc promis de vous écrire de nouveaux vers dans les prochaines semaines, pour vous remercier de votre délicate attention. Vous ? A Londres ? J'en suis très surpris, et ravi à la fois. Mais, la vie est dure, ici à Londres. Vous risquez d'être déçu, et ce en dépit de tout votre or. Cependant, je vous y encourage. J'ai tant rêvé de passer une nuit à vos côtés. Vos mots m'irradient à chaque fois, et je sens ma plume impatiente. L'entendez-vous écrire à toute vitesse, vous appelant à traverser les mers pour venir me rejoindre ? _

_**P**__ermettez-moi d'apporter une nouvelle critique à vos charmants essais… Vous dites avoir trouvé la solution miracle aux crises ingérables de l'homme-loup ? Oh, vous me surprenez, mais j'imagine que je trouverai la recette complète au cours de ma lecture. Si c'est le cas, pourrons-nous discuter de votre trouvaille de vive voix ? Je vous vois mal expérimenter tout ceci sur de pauvres Lycans dégénérés… Oh et si c'est le cas… Avez-vous prévu de me torturer ? _

_**J**__'ai envoyé Angeal. Il cherche du sang neuf. Le harem en a besoin. Voilà plusieurs années que ces hommes sont les mêmes perles de mon harem… J'ai mis toute ma confiance en mon majordome. Les chaînes sont prêtes pour la nuit, je dois vous laisser. Je ne peux me laisser surprendre par la lune, oh nous savons tous les deux pourquoi…_

_**E**__n espérant vous affronter bientôt, mon cher ami, je vous laisse une part de mon âme au creux de ce papier. _

_ Sir Genesis »_

Zack passa par la porte, coulissée. Il s'écroula sur les matelas, rassemblés les uns contre les autres.

- _Quelle nuit_, soupira-t-il, je suis tombé sur deux malades…

- Des nouveaux clients ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ? demanda Tseng, dont la joue était tâchée de sang.

Une fine trace, témoignage d'un ébat un peu trop violent, sans doute.

- Les nouveaux clients ?

- Hm.

Tseng passa un doigt sur la légère plaie, et lécha l'exquis liquide.

- Genesis est en train de perdre ses clients habituels. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas vu Lord Shinra, exactement ?

- Tu as raison…

- Lord Shinra…

Reno.

Oh, il n'était pas très vieux non. Il était fin, peu musclé mais était particulièrement apprécié pour son jeu de rôle. Toujours très plaisant, Reno plaisait pour sa présence, joueuse malicieuse. Un faciès qui plaisait aux plus difficiles. Et il se vantait toujours de sa longue chevelure écarlate. Mais_, il avait de quoi oui…_

- Lord Shinra est certainement mort si vous voulez mon avis.

- Ne dis pas de connerie Reno, vociféra Tseng en croisant les bras.

- On dirait que tu le connais mieux que moi, dit-il la voix agressive, je te rappelle que je suis numéro deux,_ Tseng_.

L'homme hésita, puis ne répondit pas.

- Je crois que je suis le mieux placé pour parler de ce type, non ?

- Mort ? s'exclama finalement Zack, vous ne pensez pas plutôt que la clientèle se fait simplement la malle ?...

- _Balivernes_, soupira Reno, nous sommes le seul harem d'Angleterre. Du moins…

_« Le seul harem de ce style, c'est certainement ce que tu veux dire, n'est-ce pas, Reno ? »_

Zack soupira.

- Je ne voudrais pas que le harem disparaisse…

- Tu veux mon avis, Zack ? _Tu n'es qu'un petit chiot_. Et tu as peur d'aller au-dehors.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser… As-tu conscience de ce que nous sommes ?...

- Oh, si j'ai bien compris, j'ai même tout compris avant tout le monde ici.

Reno esquissa un sourire.

- Nous sommes des monstres.

Il croisa les bras. Zack baissa les yeux. Tseng tourna la tête vers la porte coulissante. Il y eut quelques pas. Les escaliers se mirent à grincer.

_«Et le monde aime les monstres. »_

_« Tu te trompes. Nous sommes seuls. Et le harem… Le harem est notre protection.»_

L'homme était là. Vêtu de son grand manteau rouge passé. Ses épaulettes, et son col militaire. Il leva les yeux vers ses fidèles poupées. Il replaça quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Ses profonds cernes et sa pâleur traduisaient une grande fatigue. Mais, il était toujours très beau. Une beauté transcendante et dérangeante.

- _Mes chers_, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il scruta les _« hommes »._ Ils se figèrent, les uns après les autres.

Il ne faut plus respirer. Il ne faut plus penser. Car le maître est arrivé.

- _Le soleil se lève_. Et, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer avant de vous envoyer au tombeau pour le jour…

Le _maître_ claqua dans les mains. La porte qui menait au vestibule. La poignée dorée tourna vers la gauche, et s'ouvrit.

- Angeal est déjà revenu de sa courte escapade.

Genesis tourna la tête à droite. Angeal entra dans la pièce. Il tenait une longue chaînette dans les mains. Il tira doucement.

_« Allez. »_

Quelque chose ?... _Un animal ?_

- Entre donc, somma Genesis de sa voix profonde.

Zack l'aperçut. Sa peau était plus pâle que la sienne. Ses genoux osseux tremblotaient et ses lèvres violettes semblaient plus douces que les autres. Que toutes les autres. Sa chevelure claire était peu ordonnée, mais la finesse de cette crinière était presque poétique. Etait-ce un homme ? Un ange ?

_Un ange, parmi les démons ?_

Genesis retint une exclamation de stupeur. Quel était donc ce joyau ? Genesis sourit lentement. Une large esquisse sur son visage malade. Il scruta ses jouets, calmes et attentifs. Leurs regards étaient accrochés à la peau blanche du nouvel arrivant.

Ses yeux !

Leur transparence était telle qu'ils semblaient gelés. Leur beauté était hors de prix.

Le jeune homme fit un pas de plus, les poignets rougis par les liens de la chaînette. Sans doute s'était-il débattu. Il portait un uniforme d'écolier. Il était donc si jeune ?...

- Voici votre nouvel ami, dit Genesis, _numéro seize_.

_« Pourquoi toujours des chiffres, Genesis ? Peur de te sentir coupable en nommant l'innommable ? N'est-ce pas là l'attitude la plus lâche ? »_

Angeal retira la chaîne. Le jeune garçon se caressa la peau meurtrie. Et il croisa le regard de Zack.

- Je l'ai rencontré dans les forêts qui entourent Epping. Le pauvre rentrait du lycée lorsqu'il est passé par les bois un peu trop tard. Un buveur de sang en a profité.

- Tu l'as eu ?

- _Yes, my Lord_.

- Parfait.

Genesis sourit.

- Il m'a l'air bien particulier… Les monstres dans ton genre sont censés perdre l'éclat de leurs yeux en mourant.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier, s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main contre sa joue. Là, il l'examina de plus près. Le jeune garçon avait les yeux baissés. Le souffle de Genesis était délicat. Sans doute était-il encore sous le choc de sa récente transformation. Le maître accorda un regard à Angeal.

- Si tu n'avais pas été mon majordome, je te l'aurais donné, pour que tu puisses le dépuceler Angeal. Il m'a l'air _tellemen_t !… Je me demande où est le vice !

Le garçon leva les yeux vers le visage de Genesis.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me regarder, sale bête !

Il lui donna une gifle, brutale et déroutante. Le nouveau s'écroula à genoux. Angeal fronça les sourcils.

- Ne sois pas violent…

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !

Genesis avait hurlé. Il observa le visage d'Angeal quelques secondes.

- Toi, peu importe ton nom. Maintenant, tu es le numéro seize. Tu m'appartiens, et tant que tu feras ce que je te demanderai, tu ne te transformeras pas en déchet de la société…

Genesis croisa les bras, observant le pauvre petit. Il était à genoux, la tête baissée.

- Numéro un ! vociféra Genesis.

Zack se redressa.

- Maître, dit-il d'une voix claire.

- Tu vas t'occuper de lui. Forme-le. Je te donne autant de temps qu'il te faudra, mais je veux qu'il soit prêt. Non… Je veux qu'il soit le meilleur.

Zack hocha vivement la tête.

- Ce sera fait maître.

- _Hm… _

Genesis leur tourna le dos.

- Ca m'embêterait de coller une énième fois une balle vaticane dans le cœur de cette pauvre bête… Angeal. Va leur ouvrir la loge numéro une. Laisse-la ouverte, d'accord ?...

_« Alors, l'initiation peut commencer… »_

Genesis grimpa les marches, et Angeal obéit aux ordres de son chef. Enfin, il gagna son bureau, dans le vestibule du hall du harem. Ce fut le silence. Zack s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

- _Lève-toi. _

Aucune réaction.

Zack étouffa un soupir. Il eut un petit rire et parla doucement.

- Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé avec le maître ici c'était un peu similaire… J'avais peur, comme toi qu'il me mente mais… _Non_, il n'a jamais menti. Le maître a toujours tout fait pour nous. Genesis est un grand homme. Il sait ce que le monde réserve aux gens comme nous. Et il nous protège de ce monde en nous donnant un sens…

- _Aux gens_, répéta la petite silhouette courbée.

Le garçon leva enfin la tête. Il était tellement beau. Zack entrouvrit les lèvres.

_- Nous ne sommes plus des gens_, souffla-t-il, nous ne sommes personne.

Zack ne sut quoi dire. Son visage. Sa voix. Il crut l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il baissa les yeux, saisit la main glacée du numéro seize.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ça. Tu as un nom, je présume ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Moi, c'est Zack. Et je suis le premier vampire à avoir rejoint le harem. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- _Cloud Strife_.

Ces mots fondaient sous sa langue. Zack le dévisagea. Il serra la main entre ses longs doigts.

- Je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, _Cloud Strife_.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il observa les longs doigts de cet homme.

Note de fin de chapitre : J'attendais ce chapitre pour glisser ma première note. Tout d'abord, sachez que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais adapter un de mes propres romans en fiction. Avant d'être une fanfiction Final Fantasy, le principe de cette intrigue se base sur « Toccata Rouge » et « Maria Rouge » qui forment les deux premiers tomes du « Sacre du Printemps ». C'est un roman, que j'ai achevé il y a de ça deux ans dont je suis très fier. Mais, je n'ai repris que la base : à savoir un harem de vampires asservis par un tyran (dans le roman, le tyran est une femme, et elles sont deux). Je suis fier de vous proposer cette version-là et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience. Mes fictions FF sont toujours bien moins populaires que mes fictions Naruto et je le regrette toujours énormément. Je mets tout mon cœur dans ces fictions, mon âme, mes peines comme mes joies. Cette fiction sera placée sous le signe de la poésie, une fois de plus, mais chers amis du sexe et du libertinage : sachez que vous serez tous gâtés très prochainement. Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser : ça part en Zacloud, mais je confirme il s'agit bien d'une Sephicloud restez calme ! J'en profite pour glisser quelques références musicales pour accompagner votre lecture, comme le savent mes habitués et mes fidèles lecteurs (lectrices), la musique est primordiale ! Elles vous aideront à cerner les personnages, ou simplement égayer votre imagination… Bien à vous Hirako.

Thème général de la fiction en elle-même :

** watch?v=d9geleJTaUI&feature=relmfu**

Le thème de Sephiroth :

** watch?v=s7ctqzFfqnM&feature=related**

Le thème de Genesis :

** watch?v=rCSQu4RGG2k&feature=related**

Le thème de Zack :

** watch?v=Pudz6-xIMlA**

Le thème de Cloud :

** watch?v=_arDDOEXID0**


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre II : _Roméo et Juliette, au harem_.

« **T**rès cher Genesis,

**M**on ami, mon amant, mon frère ! Votre lettre fût enchanteresse… Malgré vos remarques glacées ! J'en ai été premièrement déconcerté, puis intéressé. Non, je ne torture pas de jeunes Lycans dans le but de mener des … Expériences. Je suis certes médecin, mais cela ne fait pas de moi un fou savant. Mes sujets étaient volontaires pour se porter à ces tests : ils sont en vie, et mènent une vie de dandy parfaitement réglée. Je ne puis vous citer leurs noms pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes. Nous savons à quel point les Lycans sont détestés, bien moins que les buveurs je vous l'accorde : mais les chasseurs se multiplient en France et je suis persuadé d'être surveillé. Une raison de plus de quitter la capitale pour embrasser le froid de votre Royaume…

**A**ngeal est-il revenu ? Comment se porte-t-il ? Il m'a l'air d'être un homme tout ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnel. Un être humain entier et loyal de surcroît. Gardez-le bien près de vous surtout… J'en suis un peu jaloux, sera-t-il là pour nos premières rencontres et ballades ? J'imagine que non : j'ai songé à votre visage cette nuit il était exquis et attirant.

**M**on cocher me mènera aux navires très bientôt. Mes domestiques sont également impatients de me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde… Jusqu'aux portes du votre !

**J**e n'ai qu'un désir : pénétrer votre harem et le goûter. Puisse l'hiver se montrer agréable.

Comte Sephiroth. »

Cloud entra dans la pièce. Elle n'était pas large mais profonde. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, les vitres étaient teintées, les volets clos. Les candélabres étaient peu lumineux, et donnaient une touche sobre et distinguée à cette chambre noble. Le cachet était fort : l'architecte était un amateur de l'art antique. Epuré et classique. Zack ne connaissait que trop ce repaire qui était siens. Il poussa un petit soupir et verrouilla la pièce derrière eux.

- Assieds-toi.

Zack s'étira, se dirigea vers le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il y avait une sombre bouteille, sans étiquette. Cloud obéit, sans un mot et s'installa sur les draps de soie. Il les caressa.

- _Quel luxe…_

- Si seulement je pouvais dormir ici, soupira Zack en buvant de grosses gorgées du liquide inconnu.

Il tendit la bouteille.

- Ce n'est pas ta chambre ? s'étonna Cloud.

- Une loge, pour accueillir nos clients.

- Je vois.

Zack le sentait. Il observa Cloud qui prit une dose ridicule de _sang_ frais. Il toussa. Sa transformation devait remonter à une semaine, tout au plus tant il semblait dégoûté par l'hémoglobine. Zack croisa les bras.

L'ambiance était tendue. Le jeune homme n'osait répondre, et parlait en murmures.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de venir ici ?...

La question était brute. Mais le jeune Cloud semblait intéressé. _Pour une fois…_

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Je ne te crois pas. Genesis laisse toujours le choix.

- Il est très violent…

- Genesis n'est plus l'homme qu'il était. Ça non…

- Alors je suis arrivé au mauvais moment.

Zack s'assied à ses côtés. Il reprit la bouteille.

- Genesis n'a pas fait tout ça dans le simple but de… De dominer des bêtes. Non.

- L'argent, souffla Cloud.

- Non plus. Il voulait nous protéger. Mais… Il y a de ça quelques années déjà, Angeal et Genesis sont sortis au dehors.

« C'était une nuit paisible. Peu brumeuse et dégagée. Il ne faisait pas froid, non il me semble que c'était en été. Genesis et Angeal étaient sortis. Ils cherchaient de nouveaux perdus comme nous. Toi. Moi. Tu as déjà entendu parler de ces chasseurs de vampires ? De ces escadrilles du Vatican ? Ils détruisent tout. Et les démons font partie de leurs cibles favorites. A cette époque, Genesis était le meilleur des hommes. Un poète de légende, convaincu de l'intégrité et du pouvoir des vampires. Nous étions ses amis, oui.

« Hélas cette nuit, Genesis et Angeal n'ont rencontré aucun prêtre, aucun guerrier de Dieu pour leur barrer la route. Ce fut bien pire. La lune n'était plus qu'un cercle inquiétant et angoissant. Un Lycan les avait suivis toute la journée. Et lorsque sa crise lunaire l'a transformé en bête, Angeal n'a rien vu venir.

« La silhouette de Genesis s'était écroulée. Les crocs du loup s'étaient enfoncés à son cou. La bête le voulait tout entier. Angeal a effrayé le monstre. Cet homme est surhumain. L'attachement qu'il porte à Genesis dépasse toute logique et toute frontière. Il lui a sauvé la vie, mais n'a récupéré de lui qu'un corps inerte, couvert de sang et aux veines exposées.

« Les espoirs de garder Genesis en vie étaient minces. Mais, il fut épargné. La Grande Faucheuse ne l'avait de toute évidence pas sur sa liste !... Mais, il s'en tirait avec la malédiction des Lycans. A chaque pleine lune, toute son humanité s'évaporerait alors pour seulement garder la bête. Le loup.

« Jamais Angeal n'a pu se pardonner cette erreur. Il est alors passé de l'ami au majordome et son existence dépend entièrement de son maître. As-tu une idée de l'horreur qu'éprouvent les Lycans à l'égard des vampires ? Ils ne les détestent pas. C'est encore pire. Ils ressentent le besoin de les briser. De les torturer. C'est ainsi que nous sommes tous passés du stade d'amis à celui d'ennemis. Mais, Genesis semble éprouver encore un certain… intérêt à notre égard. C'est pourquoi il nous utilise. Il était notre protecteur. Il est désormais notre maître.

« Nous sommes coupés du monde ici, nous n'avons ni le droit de partir d'ici, ni de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Nous faisons la fierté du harem de Genesis, et il le sait. Hélas… Le paradis qui nous a été promis s'est transformé en Enfer. Et nous allons errer… Chaque nuit, pour satisfaire les envies d'inconnus… Etre des poupées silencieuses… Genesis nous tient en vie. On le sait tous : dehors c'est encore pire...»

Cloud avait écouté le récit de Zack. Il avait imaginé la plaie de Genesis, son cri. Les hurlements d'Angeal. Et les crises de lycanthropie de son nouveau maître.

- Pire qu'ici ?

- Nous sommes l'ennemi de la couronne. Et pourtant, Genesis est toujours un grand ami de la Reine…

Cloud s'allongea.

- Enseigne-moi.

- T'enseigner ?

- Je veux apprendre. Je veux être un courtisan.

Il retira sa cravate, en douceur, déboutonna sa chemise. Son torse blanc était inouï. Zack entrouvrit les lèvres. Il fut surpris d'avoir envie de le toucher. Il hocha la tête. Il ramena ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

- _C'est_… Vrai. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là après tout.

Zack esquissa un sourire. Cloud baissa les yeux.

- Comment sont les clientes ?

Cloud avait rougi.

- Premièrement, nous n'avons pas de clientes, mais des clients. Tout dépend du numéro que tu portes, j'imagine… Les plus anciens sont sollicités pour des demandes de dominés à dominateurs.

- Je vais donc devoir me soumettre aux clients, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

Il évitait son regard.

- Je … Zack. Je… Je n'arriverai pas à faire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

Cloud essayait de retrouver un souffle paisible, convenable mais perdu.

Zack comprit. Il approcha son visage de celui de Cloud.

- Tu es vierge.

- Je…

Cloud ne dit rien. Il affronta son regard, avant de le dévier.

Zack retint un soupir. Il se mordit les lèvres, un peu honteux.

- Un être humain doit être vierge pour être engendré par un vampire. _Moi aussi, j'étais vierge... _

Il caressa la joue de Cloud, baissa les yeux. Il souffla doucement.

- Tu dois te laisser aller.

Zack embrassa la joue de Cloud une première fois. Il baissa les yeux, caressa son cou. Il le serra délicatement. Cloud retint une plainte d'envie. Son pouls était sauvage. Et pourtant, son cœur ne battait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'apprends.

Cloud ouvrit la bouche.

La langue de Zack s'y était glissée, doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent de longues secondes. Cloud eut premièrement chaud. Ce baiser était brutal. Violent. Il sentait son existence s'alourdir : Zack était là. Cet étranger, ce nouvel allié s'était montré entreprenant. L'échange fut rompu.

- M'apprendre à me soumettre ?

Son souffle était court. Zack sourit.

- Tu vas devoir aimer la compagnie des hommes…

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

- Je n'ai pas reçu l'autorisation d'aller jusque-là…

Cloud avait un début d'érection. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-il excité par la voix de Zack ? Par son regard brûlant de désir ? Il ne le connaissait même pas…

- Tu vas devoir affronter ces hommes.

« Ils te désirent. »

« Ils te veulent. »

« Ils ne cherchent qu'à te posséder, ton corps entier puisque tu n'as plus d'âme ! »

Zack se redressa.

- Mets-toi à genoux.

Cloud hésita.

- A genoux ! s'écria Zack de nouveau.

Le jeune apprenti obéit. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol glacé et leva les yeux vers son guide.

Il le regardait attentivement.

- Ne lève pas les yeux vers ton maître, d'accord ? Il risque de se sentir défié… Et… Tu ignores sur quel malade tu vas pouvoir tomber…

Cloud était effrayé. Mais sa face immobile était inexpressive. Il baissa le regard.

- Tu vas devoir résister à la douleur.

Il s'agenouilla.

- Bienvenu, Cloud… Aux portes des Enfers.

Il caressa sa joue.

- Tu vas rencontrer des êtres ignobles. Ils pensent que tu n'es qu'un animal, prêt à supporter toutes les douleurs possibles… Et, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je resterai là pour toi, d'accord ? Quoiqu'il en coûte. Je serai là pour panser tes plaies.

_« Avidement elle aspire le feu de ses lèvres,_

_Et chacun ne se sent vivre que dans l'autre._

_A la fureur d'amour du jeune homme_

_Le sang figé de la jeune âme se réchauffe,_

_Mais dans sa poitrine le cœur ne bat pas. »_

Goethe


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre III : Les fleurs du mal, au harem.

_ « __**C**__her Sephiroth, _

_**C**__loud Strife. C'est le nom de ma nouvelle trouvaille…. Le seizième composant de ma machine infernale. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte toute l'histoire ? Cela risque d'être long…Angeal m'a tout dit…_

(…)

Cloud se mit à courir dans les buissons. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Sa tête lui tournait. Il perdait beaucoup de sang au niveau du cou. Une morsure profonde et dégoûtante était encrée dans sa peau. Il toussait, chancelait.

- PETIT ! hurla une voix, PETIT VIENS LA !

Il accéléra, jetant des regards derrière lui.

Cette voix…

_« Merde… »_

Il tourna sur sa droite. Le sentier. Il l'aperçut, tout au bout. Il rebroussa chemin.

_« CA NE TE SERVIRA A RIEN DE COURIR ! »_

Ses jambes le lâchaient. Il voulait encore avancer. S'enfoncer au plus dans cette forêt peu lui importait il ne voulait pas lui faire face c'est tout. Il ne voulait plus revoir la face immonde de ce psychopathe. Il se plaqua contre un tronc, épais et se laissa tomber. La voix s'effaçait dans les bois.

_« JE PARIE QUE TU N'ES PAS PUCEAU !... TU VAS TE CHANGER EN GOULE ! »_

_« REVIENS QUE JE TE FINSSE ! »_

_« Imbécile… »_

Cloud ferma les yeux. Il était ailleurs. Il tourna la tête doucement. Le sang continuait de couler. Sa vue était floue. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil s'était couché depuis au moins trois heures. Les lueurs de la ville n'atteignaient pas les profondes zones de ces bois. Il serra ses doigts contre la plaie, retenant l'hémorragie du mieux qu'il pût. Il se sentait partir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il toussa, encore. Du sang teintait ses lèvres. Cloud le savait : il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Le froid s'emparait de lui, de ses poumons et de son cœur. Tout était si lent…

Il serra le poing de sa main valide.

_« Alors c'est comme ça que tout va se finir ?... Dans le sang, contre cet arbre ? »_

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il baissa les yeux, les leva. Les tourna… Quelque chose…

Approchait ?

- Tu es dans un piteux état…

Il n'entendait rien. Il ne pouvait pas se redresser. Seulement attendre la mort. Pourvu qu'elle soit douce. La souffrance se décuplait de seconde en seconde. Cloud poussa de brefs gémissements, n'ayant plus la force de retenir le flot de sang qui jaillissait de ses veines explosées. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son bras tomba.

- Tes yeux sont clairs… Tu n'es pas une goule.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

Un homme se tenait là. Devant lui. Sa silhouette large… Etait-ce un être humain ? Un surhomme…

- _Tu es en train de mourir_.

- Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît… Un homme…

- Ce n'était pas un homme. C'était un vampire.

- Je ne comprends rien… Je…

Il toussa. Cloud convulsa quelques secondes. Il perdit connaissance, les bribes de phrases qu'on lui disait se percutaient à ses oreilles comme des lames de rasoir.

_« Ton pouls s'accélère. Ta tension baisse. Ton cœur va imploser, littéralement, et ton âme va quitter ton corps. »_

L'homme lui toucha le visage.

_« Tu ne le remarques même pas, et pourtant, tu es déjà en train de te changer en bête… »_

_« Je vais te sauver. Tu peux encore vivre. Il existe un endroit où les choses telles que toi ne sont pas nos ennemis… Je vais t'y emmener, d'accord ? »_

- _Sauvez-moi_, murmura-t-il en un dernier souffle.

Cloud ferma les yeux, il ignorait où il était. Il sentait le sol se chauffer. L'emporter, et le dévorer. Son cœur s'arrêtait. On le porta. Où allait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Il sut qu'il était mort. Et pourtant, il était toujours là.

Pendant une seconde, il avait embrassé les ténèbres avec tant de violence qu'il était lui-même devenu une part de l'ombre.

(…)

_**N'**__est-ce pas une histoire intéressante, qu'est celle de ce conte pour enfants ? La destinée d'un jeune vampire, sauvé par mon majordome ? Tu devrais le voir. Un rat apeuré, un gamin perdu. Le remarqueras-tu en arrivant dans ce harem ? Je l'ignore. _

_**D**__'après vos estimations, vous devriez venir cette semaine ? J'ai tellement hâte, mon souffle s'emballe à cette pensée… Je vous attends une nuit de plus, et ne cesse de penser à vous, cher comte. _

_Sir Genesis. »_

Genesis esquissa un large sourire et recula dans le vestibule. Angeal avait ouvert la grande porte, massive en bois vieilli. Il s'écarta.

Il y eut un grand silence.

Une grande silhouette apparut, coupant avec l'obscurité du vestibule. Le visage du visiteur était éclairé par les flammes des nombreuses bougies du _vestibule. _ Les pupilles légèrement verticales, profondes et grandioses étaient cachées, et cette face était extraordinaire.

Son nez, délicat et fin était raffiné : ses traits un brin efféminé étaient d'une grande beauté. L'homme portait un chapeau haut de forme. Il leva la tête vers Genesis, et s'avança. Sa canne de gentleman était incrustée de pierres, argentée et imposante. Son manteau, d'un mystérieux gris était cintré, lui faisait une taille élégante. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Angeal ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Cher Comte…

Genesis écarta les bras, il sourit.

- Oh, _Comte Sephiroth_. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir vous contempler de mes propres yeux !

L'imposant personnage se courba, en signe de salut puis serra le propriétaire du harem dans ses bras. L'échange fut intense, sincère et délicat. Il y eut beaucoup de soulagement dans ces embrassades. Genesis souffla lentement.

- Vous êtes plus grand que je l'imaginais.

- Est-ce une énième critique que vous me faites ?

Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Genesis en trembla d'envie. Etait-ce là un homme comme les autres ? Non. A cet instant, il eut envie de l'embrasser encore, mais se retint.

- Je vous ai préparé le thé à l'étage…

- Délicate attention.

- N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses que l'on réserve à un si grand ami. Voici Angeal, mon majordome.

Angeal hocha la tête. Sephiroth le salua discrètement.

- Dites-moi, ajouta Genesis en saisissant le bras de Sephiroth pour attirer toute son attention, vos travaux sur la lycanthropie ne m'intriguent que trop. Disposez-vous réellement de ces « filtres lunaires » ?

- J'ai écrit cet ouvrage pour vous, _my Lord_. Je n'y ai pas écrit des vantardises, mais des découvertes capitales pour soigner votre état.

- Soit.

Genesis recula.

- Je vous prie de me suivre. Continuons cette discussion dans mon bureau voulez-vous ?... _Angeal_. Va les nourrir, il est déjà dix-huit heures…

Le majordome leur passa devant.

_« Puis-je les voir, Sir ? »_

- Maintenant ? demanda Genesis étonné, mais… J'ai tant de choses à vous raconter.

L'homme retira son chapeau. Il leva sa canne.

- J'ai toute la nuit pour vous écouter, sachez-le.

- Je vois, répondit l'homme en un sourire, et bien… Voyez-les donc !

Genesis poussa la porte, et la tint au nouveau visiteur. Là, la porte coulissa et les jeunes vampires dégustaient leur poche de sang journalière dans le plus grand calme. Certains avaient les yeux rivés vers la porte : vers cet étrange homme qui venait d'apparaître. Qui était-ce ? Un client ? Un riche ami de Genesis ? Un envoyé de la Reine ?

Zack donna un coup de coude à Cloud pour l'encourager à manger. Ce dernier n'éprouvait aucune sensation de faim, toujours troublé par la vue du sang et par son goût fort en bouche. Il baissa les yeux vers sa pochette individuelle et tourna le regard vers le _nouveau_.

Le regard du comte parcourait les jeunes lapereaux, innocents et sublimes avec le plus grand mépris.

- Voilà des _nosferatu_ bien élevés. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi dociles.

- Vous devriez être habitué à la bestialité, Sir puisque je suis votre ami !

- C'est un travail bien étrange, qu'est celui d'être dompteur… _De l'indomptable !_

Spectateur, Genesis était fier des remarques de son ami. Il croisa les bras, l'air impérieux.

- N'y a-t-il pas une créature que vous désiriez voir souillée de la tête aux pieds ?

Il y avait de la moquerie dans sa voix.

Sephiroth plissa les yeux.

Il l'aperçut, au loin. Effacé et marqué à la fois. Son regard allait en sa direction. Il l'avait regardé aussi. Qu'était-ce ? Une apparition, un astre dans l'obscurité du néant. Sephiroth en fut ébloui. Cet être était perdu c'était une évidence. Qu'on le tire d'ici, loin de ce harem de malheur, pensa-t-il. On ne peut infliger tant d'humiliation à une si chaude image. A un enfant de chœur.

_- Qui est-ce ? _

Genesis avait osé espérer que Sephiroth ne remarquerait aucune créature. Son visage se figea en une expression de déception mal camouflée sous des traits raidis par l'indifférence. Il leva la tête.

- Qui ?

- Ce garçon au fond. Aux cheveux blonds. Il ne se nourrit pas. Il a l'air très proche de ce vampire là…

- Cloud Strife, souffla Genesis en haussant les sourcils, j'ignorais qu'il te plairait.

Genesis se tut, la gorge séchée. Sephiroth ne cessait de regarder son vampire, et il en fut déconcerté. Il n'aimait pas ça, et se tourna vers Angeal. Il avait remarqué son attitude, et en fut particulièrement gêné. Il serra les poings.

_« Allons dans mon bureau, maintenant. »_

Il fallut près de cinq secondes à Sephiroth pour détourner son regard transperçant de sa cible. Il suivit Genesis, en silence et se retourna une dernière fois vers le dortoir.

Cloud cligna des yeux.

- Qui était ce grand homme, Zack ?

- Je ne le connais pas… Certainement un client.

Zack soupira.

- C'est exactement ce genre de types qui réclame des vampires soumis… Si tu veux mon avis, il est là pour toi.

Le jeune vampire déposa la poche de sang. Elle n'était pas vide.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? s'étonna Cloud en dévisageant Zack.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- Zack ?

Cloud caressa son visage. Ils se regardèrent.

- C'est juste que…

Zack esquissa un sourire enfantin.

- J'aurais tant aimé _vivre_ avec toi, Cloud.

Le blond se figea. Il observa la face de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à sourire, mais ses propos avaient coulés contre lui, et pendant une seconde il se crut heureux. Puis, les discussions entre ses partenaires du harem lui vinrent aux oreilles et il se souvint.

Ah oui… Le harem.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Moi aussi Zack.

Cloud lançait des regards vers les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Genesis.

_Cet homme… _

Un frisson le parcourut.

Son regard l'avait comme hypnotisé. Et son visage lui restait en tête, comme un fantôme qui le pourchassait.


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre IV : La Duchesse, au harem.

**G**enesis fit tomber son verre de vin. La noble boisson s'écoula sur le parquet, et le majordome ne bougea pas. Il resta, figé contre la porte écoutant la conversation. Le propriétaire avait les yeux figés, baissés vers le bureau. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il entendu ce qui venait d'être dit ? Il hésita. C'était impossible. Il voulut demander à Sephiroth de répéter, mais aucun son ne daigna sortir de sa gorge. Il referma la bouche, entrouverte et se redressa.

- Pardonnez-moi cher comte… Il me semble avoir mal entendu.

- Et moi je crois que vous avez parfaitement entendu ce que je viens de dire.

- Je…

_« Cent millions de livres… »_

- _Je vous l'achète pour cent millions de livres._

Genesis scruta le regard de Sephiroth. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Il inspira profondément.

- C'est une somme, souffla-t-il.

- Vous aviez évoqué vos dettes envers la couronne dans vos premières lettres.

- Serait-ce là de la pitié ?

- Si ce n'était que ça, Genesis _voyons…_ Pas de ça entre nous, amants de plume.

Sephiroth lança un regard au verre, brisé au sol.

- Pourquoi accepterai-je ? demanda le propriétaire d'une voix méfiante.

Le comte bu le fond de son verre. Il avait terminé l'exquis liquide et le déposa sur le bureau.

- Je vous en offre deux-cents, dans ces cas-là.

- Je ne vous croyais pas aussi fortuné, _my Lord_. Pourquoi me proposer une somme pareille pour un simple vampire ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous ne me laisseriez pas vous prendre une créature sans y laisser mes plumes.

- Angeal, murmura Genesis en claquant des doigts, le verre.

Le majordome sortit de sa léthargie et obéit lentement. Les lampes à gaz éclairaient faiblement le bureau, et il était déjà tard. Genesis observa le comte, d'un œil brûlant.

- Deux-cent millions de livres ?...

- Ne me dites pas que vous en désirez plus encore ?

Genesis ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête, négativement.

- Je n'ai jamais vendu mes bêtes. Qui plus est, le numéro seize est toujours vierge… Angeal l'a trouvé récemment.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous déclinez ma proposition ?

Le comte observa le majordome, à ses pieds accroupi. Il ramassait les bouts de verre et nettoyait le tapis de soie. Il le regarda, de haut pendant de longues secondes décryptant la scène au ralenti. Il leva les yeux vers Genesis, incapable de répondre à sa simple question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? _Que les autres vampires ?_

Sephiroth sonda le regard de Genesis. Il se redressa, esquissa un sourire.

_« Sir, il n'est pas une question de charme, d'envoûtement ou de désir mais bel et bien une question de besoin. J'ai besoin de cette bête, et s'il vous faut mon âme je vous l'offrirai. »_

Cloud angoissait un peu. Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux loges pour la première fois, il fut hésitant. Le pas lent, peureux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas de pouls, il sentait tous les muscles de son corps se raidir, l'effroi l'emportait sur la raison. Il pensait à ce qu'avait dit Zack… A ses recommandations, et à ses craintes. Il serra les poings à chaque pas. Il s'approchait de la loge commune aux derniers numéros : les poupées soumises. Il poussa la porte, en douceur. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'avança à l'intérieur, ferma derrière lui. La pièce sentait le renfermé, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Seulement les lueurs des lampes à gaz et des bougies. Il fit quelques pas, intrigué. Il était donc seul…

Il sentit alors une présence. Prêt à se retourner, il fut surpris de sentir une pièce de tissus, particulièrement douce caresser ses paupières. Il ne pouvait donc plus voir.

Très bien. C'était comme ça que tout allait commencer… Dans les ténèbres, encore une fois. Cloud ne dit rien. Il attendit, debout au milieu de cette chambre, les mains moites.

- Bonsoir, Cloud.

Sa voix… Il avait prononcé son nom. Comment le connaissait-il ? Lui qui n'était rien qu'un numéro ? Une bête dans sa cage.

- Bonsoir …

La voix de Cloud tremblait.

- Dois-je me mettre à genoux maintenant ?

- _Non…_

Cloud sentait que, l'homme qui lui parlait était bien plus grand que lui. Sa voix, délicate et grave, profonde et charmante le déstabilisait complètement. Sa gorge devenait sèche, il se sentit honteux d'être un courtisan aussi peu téméraire… Les mains de l'homme caressèrent sa taille, il se plaquait contre lui. Sa proximité fut telle que Cloud se sentit suffoqué, pris au piège. Déjà…

- Nous nous sommes aperçus tout à l'heure, comme deux grands amis qui se rencontrent de nouveau, après un long sommeil de près de cent ans.

- _Vous me connaissez ?_

- Je connais tout de vous, vampires. Alors, d'une certaine façon… _Oui_.

Cloud sentait ses longs doigts pénétrer sa chevelure.

- J'ai dédié ma vie au monde de l'occulte, disait la voix de l'inconnu toujours plus douce.

Il susurrait à son oreille. Cloud fut surpris d'aimer cet échange.

- Vous devez mener une bien sombre existence…

- Parfois, il est plus alléchant d'embrasser les ombres que les éphémères lueurs de la vie.

Le client avait mordu son oreille, dans un élan de malice. Il couvrit le cou veineux et pâle de Cloud de baisers, qui se pliait sous le désir grandissant conjugué à la peur de se faire dévorer. Etait-ce sa langue, qu'il sentait ? Si présente et si experte ? Ses jambes n'allaient plus tenir : il devenait le plus choyé des esclaves de l'île.

- Je ne vous prendrai pas, mon ami.

- Pourquoi ?

Cloud sentit une brève frustration. Il fut troublé par cette curieuse déception. La sensation qu'il avait retrouvé quelque chose depuis longtemps perdu revenait : étrangère et inattendue. La silhouette s'était reculée, et avait saisi les poignets de Cloud les rabattant dans son dos.

- Je ne veux pas vous souiller maintenant…

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

Il ne pouvait plus se débattre. Cloud retint un gémissement. Il tomba à genoux. Cette féroce poigne n'était pas agressive, mais très lourde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un géant, un maître de l'illusion.

- Jeune vampire… Je suis ravi de t'apprendre que tu es désormais ma propriété.

Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres.

- Je vais t'offrir les ailes pour t'enfuir de cet Enfer, tu ne le mérites pas.

Le petit soumis se sentit parcouru d'un angoissant frisson. Le harem lui revenait en tête. Les visages de Tseng, Reno. Genesis et le majordome. Son arrivée, et puis la loge. Les leçons de Zack, et… Et Zack. Son sourire s'embrasait, disparaissait de son esprit. Il n'eut plus de force, l'âme scindée en deux. Et pourtant, avait-il encore une âme ? Cloud hocha lentement la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Il sentit le bandeau tomber sur le sol. Quelques larmes apparurent à ses yeux. De joie ? De déception ? De colère ? Il l'ignora.

Les vampires ne pouvaient pleurer que le sang qu'ils avaient pris.

Cloud se tourna doucement. Mais l'homme avait disparu. Il se retourna, et lui fit face cette fois.

C'était lui. L'homme qui était arrivé au harem, tout à l'heure.

Cloud frémit.

Cloud descendit les marches du grand escalier, le cou entouré d'un épais collier de cuir. Des sangles reliaient l'attirail à une sorte de laisse solide et impressionnante. Il fit glisser sa main sur la rambarde, et les quelques vampires qui ne travaillaient pas dans leurs loges étaient dans le dortoir. Ils se retournèrent tous sur lui. Le comte le précédait, accompagné de Genesis en personne.

- Est-il utile de préciser, _Sir,_ que je viendrai vous rendre visite chaque jour ?

- _Oh non_, répondit le propriétaire, je sais à quel point vous êtes inquiet pour ma personne.

Le comte saisit la main de Genesis. Il ôta son gant et y déposa un lent baiser. L'homme retint son souffle, sous les galantes démonstrations de son ami.

- Je viendrai avec vos philtres lunaires, dès demain. Oh et je prendrai soin de votre créature.

Genesis retira sa main, à l'évocation de Cloud. Il haussa les sourcils.

- Bien sûr. J'ai confiance en vous.

- Je viderai mes comptes cette semaine. Vous serez payé à la prochaine lune, très cher.

Sephiroth mit son chapeau, reprit sa canne que le majordome lui tendit. Il eut un geste de la tête, de remerciement. Il serra les chaînes.

- Angeal, ouvre-nous.

Le majordome s'écarta.

- Cloud ?

Une voix.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Zack descendait l'escalier, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il bougeait doucement, et arriva en bas des marches à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé. Genesis soupira.

- Allons-nous avoir le droit d'assister aux déchirants adieux de ces deux partenaires ?

Il éclata d'un rire froid et claqua des doigts. Angeal ouvrit la porte qui menait au vestibule, près de l'entrée.

« NON ! »

Ce cri était fort. Il venait du cœur.

- Non, qu'est-ce que vous faites maître ? Vous vendez vos bêtes ? Nous qui vous êtes si fidèles, nous qui avons maudit l'éternité pour plaire à vos clients ?

- _Numéro un_… Retourne à ta place, veux-tu ?

Genesis le scrutait, le regard incendiaire. Zack allait de toute évidence être puni. Cloud assista à la scène, impuissant, la tête à moitié tournée. Il murmura le nom de son compagnon, qu'il avait à peine pris le temps d'aimer.

- _My Lord_, je suis confus, ces deux bêtes sont sans doute très attachées l'une à l'autre.

Le regard brillant de Zack était souffrant.

Il serra les poings, retenant un puissant rugissement. Il se jeta sur le comte, de sa démarche féline et sauvage. Mais, on le retint aussitôt. Tseng l'en avait empêché. Il hurla une première fois, défiant les yeux du noble personnage, il bouillonnait. Sa haine dantesque était paralysante, et il déchira le flanc de Tseng d'un coup, d'un seul.

Genesis avait saisi Zack au cou. Il le maîtrisa, sans violence.

- Le petit chiot favori du maître se permettrait-il de devenir son ennemi ?

Zack devint immobile. Son regard paniqué scrutait Genesis. Il voulut repousser cette main qui le dominait. Cloud serra les poings, le regard apeuré. Il saisit le bras de Sephiroth.

- Mon ami, s'il vous plaît. Ne seriez-vous pas chagriné, de me voir partir avec un autre ?

Genesis desserra son emprise en une seconde et Zack tomba à genoux. Il toussa, en se tenant le cou. Il n'avait pas besoin d'air, mais la poigne de Genesis n'était pas humaine. C'était une immondice, qui ôtait toute énergie. Genesis se tourna vers le comte. Il ne répondit pas. Il lança un regard à Cloud qui tenait le bras de son amant de plume. Il se redressa, fier mais vaincu.

- Oh oui, cher comte. J'en serai chagriné.

Ils quittèrent le dortoir, et Zack leva le bras vers Cloud. Ce dernier lui avait lancé un dernier regard, étincelé. Alors, les grandes portes du harem s'étaient ouvertes et la nuit pure s'offrait à Cloud. Il sortit au dehors, et sentit l'air frais. Il avait posé un pas en dehors du cercle de feu, et y avait survécu. Le chagrin de Zack lui serrait le cœur, et le regard de Sephiroth l'obsédait totalement.

Il se tourna, vit les portes se refermer sur lui.

Une calèche les attendait.

Note de fin de chapitre : Je suis surpris par le nombre de reviews que vous me laissez. Je suis vraiment très content, car c'est la première fois qu'une de mes fictions Final Fantasy est aussi lue, suivie à ce point et appréciée de la sorte. Je suis très touché car il s'agit d'autant plus d'un roman que j'ai écrit, de base comme je l'ai précisé avant… Voici un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais riche en émotions, le départ de Cloud pour le quotidien très… Spécial de Sephiroth, vous allez voir de nombreux rebondissements vous attendent et je vous ai concocté une fiction très érotique. Je vous embrasse tous, et je suis disposé à répondre à vos questions, comme d'habitude. Je remercie les lectrices fidèles, que serai-je sans elle ? Bien à vous, Hirako.


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre V : Le vampire saturnien.

_**I**__l y a plusieurs années, par une nuit particulièrement dégagée, en été._

Genesis était étendu, sur le sol. Il leva le bras vers le ciel étoilé. La nuit était exquise. Il toucha les lueurs, du bout des doigts. De ces fantômes. L'air se frotta à sa peau. L'herbe était délicate.

- Angeal ? Penses-tu que la Reine soutient notre projet par pur intérêt ?

- La Reine a toujours joué double, avec tout le monde.

- Ca ne répond pas ma question, ça…

- _Bien sûr_, souffla Angeal en se redressant.

Il fumait la pipe paisiblement.

- La Reine dispose d'une centaine de tueurs de vampires, et pourtant… Elle a financé la construction du harem. Elle ne t'encourage pas pour protéger le peuple britannique. _Non… Non_. C'est plus profond que ça.

- Tu as l'air de connaître la Reine bien mieux que moi, répliqua Genesis en volant la pipe d'Angeal d'un geste vif.

Angeal hocha la tête négativement.

- La Reine t'a aidé pour une seule raison. Si les choses tournent mal pour les tueurs de vampires, elle n'aura qu'à citer le harem. Et là, elle pourra rabattre la carte de la charité. Le but du jeu, c'est de ne jamais perdre. De gagner d'un côté, de gagner de l'autre. La Reine l'a très bien compris. Et elle te protégera tant que tu lui rapporteras de l'argent, et un argument moral assez solide…

Genesis ouvrit la bouche. La fumée en sortit.

- Tu réfléchies trop Angeal. Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un poète collectionneur de vampires tel que moi ?

Le jeune homme éclata de rire. Il lui tendit la pipe mais Angeal refusa.

- Tu devrais penser avec des hommes plus intelligents. Avec moins de cœur, et plus d'esprit.

Angeal lança un regard à Genesis. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

- Tes remarques sont tellement déplacées, Genesis…

Il se leva. La lune éclairait parfaitement le petit lac et les alentours. Angeal saisit une des deux lanternes au sol.

- Maintenant, arrête de fumer et viens avec moi. On a toute la nuit devant nous mais les lanternes finissent toujours par s'éteindre…

Genesis hocha la tête.

- Pars devant.

Angeal se tourna.

Et puis…

Genesis retira les brins d'herbe de sa chemise légère. La pipe tomba silencieusement. La lune fut plus lumineuse encore. Le dernier nuage mourut, et l'homme retint un cri. Sa gorge fut contractée. Une griffe perfora sa chair, lacérant son torse imberbe. Il recula, la lanterne fut brisée, le sol s'embrasa en douceur.

Angeal avait entendu.

Ses yeux l'aperçurent. La bête faisait deux fois, trois fois sa taille. Ses crocs menaçants déchiraient la nuit, et son museau de diable était déformé par la faim : l'envie de dépecer encore et toujours. Le monstre féroce faisait face à son ami. Il se tenait la cage thoracique, fendillé. Du sang s'en écoulait abondamment et il reculait comme il pouvait.

La bête les observait.

_« Angeal…Angeal… »_

Sa voix déraillait.

Angeal saisit Genesis, le serra contre lui. Le lycan enragé poussa un hurlement terrible.

- Il faut partir d'ici, chuchota la voix de son ami.

L'homme caressa brièvement la chevelure de son ami. Il s'était évanoui. Angeal braqua la créature de son revolver. Ses yeux, rougis par la haine et par la démesure, il s'avança. Il tira une première fois.

_« Une balle en argent ne suffira pas à détruire ce qui vient de se passer, j'imagine. »_

Il tira une seconde fois.

_« Et sous la bête se trouve un homme mort, c'est ça ? »_

Il tira une troisième fois. Et la chose était au sol.

Angeal saisit l'affreuse création de Satan, et enfonça l'embout de l'arme au creux des perforations de balles. Il tira une dernière fois, sentant le dernier souffle de la bête s'évanouir.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

Angeal ferma les yeux.

- Angeal … ?

_Genesis._

Cloud se retourna vers les portes. Elles étaient bien fermées à présent. La rue était déserte. Une légère brise soufflait.

- Laissez-moi le libérer.

Le comte haussa les sourcils. Il dévisagea Cloud pendant quelques instants.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

- Cet homme. A l'intérieur. _Libérez-le_.

Cloud ouvrit grand les yeux. Sephiroth laissa les chaînes tomber, et il les récupéra en silence. Le jeune _« homme »_ fut libre et dévisagea son maître.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu as beau m'appartenir, ce n'est pas d'un chien dont j'ai besoin.

Sephiroth scruta le visage de Cloud.

- Je ne peux aider ton ami pour l'instant. Derrière ces portes vit un des plus grands _Lycans_ de ce monde. Nous n'aurions aucune chance contre lui. Qui plus est, je le porte dans mon cœur.

- Vous êtes riche… Ne pouvez-vous donc pas l'acheter, comme vous m'avez acheté moi ?

L'homme esquissa un sourire mystérieux. Il remit son chapeau en place.

- _Si tu crois que l'argent m'a permis de te prendre…_

Il se tourna vers la calèche.

_« Je comprends tes peurs, petit vampire. Mais, sache que je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Si tu le désires réellement, alors nous viendrons chercher ton ami en temps voulu. »_

Le comportement du comte perturbait Cloud. Il l'observa, il lui tendait la main.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter ta nouvelle demeure.

- Vous reviendrez le chercher ?

Il saisit la main gantée de son nouveau maître. Il frémit à ce simple contact.

- Je te donne ma parole, que, si ta vie en dépend, je viendrai prendre ton ami.

Cloud hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas confiance en Sephiroth, mais ses yeux ne mentaient pas, cachés sous ce grand chapeau. Il s'installa, à l'intérieur de la calèche. Tout n'était que luxe, extravagance et volupté. Un réceptacle proposait deux grappes de raisin, généreuses. Cloud savait à quel point ces fruits étaient inaccessibles. Chers, goûteux et parfumés. Il n'en eut pas envie. Il se tourna vers la vitre de la calèche, ses pensées le ramenaient toujours vers Zack, qu'il laissait derrière lui.

_L'aimait-il ?_

Non.

Les chevaux partirent. Une lanterne était accrochée, près du cocher muet et inquiétant. Sephiroth faisait face à sa créature. Silencieusement, Cloud hésitait. S'agissait-il d'une rêverie ? _Etait-il endormi ?_ Il se mordit les lèvres en douceur. Mais non. Le visage de Sephiroth était toujours là. Les sabots résonnaient sur le parvis des places du village. Le silence pesant était angoissant. Une nuée de corbeaux avait survolé leur diligence.

- Le manoir n'est pas très loin, il ne nous reste plus que deux heures à attendre. Notre cocher est efficace…

- Deux heures ? répéta Cloud.

- Il se situe aux portes de Londres, sur une butte enviée des dieux… Une très vieille résidence paraît-il. Je l'ai choisie pour ses serres, pour que je puisse y mener mes expériences sans gêne et y jouer du piano, autant que je le souhaite.

Cloud ne dit rien. Puis…

- Vous êtes docteur ?

- En quelque sorte, siffla Sephiroth.

Cloud ferma les yeux.

_Où allait-il ? Que se passait-il ?_

_L'inconnu._

Le Comte Sephiroth descendit de la calèche. Il serra les doigts fins de Cloud entre les siens. La vaste demeure était bien au-delà des attentes de Cloud. Sans aucun doute, cet homme-là était bien plus riche que la Reine en personne. Il frémit en constatant l'architecture, les statues et les marches en marbre. Les fontaines, et les jardins enchanteurs. La lune éclairait les façades, travaillées par des mains d'artiste. Cloud fit un pas, puis deux. Le Comte l'encouragea à le suivre, mais la pauvre chose était véritablement apeurée. Il réussit à marcher, attentif à tout ce qu'il voyait. Les serres à côté étaient plongées dans le noir mais il avait réussi à les distinguer. Il songea aux expériences que Sephiroth avait évoquées. Il en frissonna. Que pouvait-il faire ? Et s'il le connaissait si bien, y avait-il là des vampires, enfermés, cobayes et silencieuses ? Il monta les premières marches. Les dimensions de cet escalier étaient incroyables, étourdissantes. Cloud arriva au sommet, et aperçut les larges portes. Les fenêtres étaient innombrables, ce qu'il trouva effrayant.

- _Maître_, dit-il en un souffle.

Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, et il n'y avait pourtant personne. Sephiroth laissa le soin à Cloud d'entrer en premier.

« Entre. »

- Bienvenu, Cloud.

L'homme entra à son tour, et tout fut illuminé. Cloud écarquilla les yeux. Il s'était cru dans un château, de ces domaines décrits dans les livres les plus fous qu'il avait osé lire à l'école. Des ouvrages interdits. Il tourna la tête à droite, et à gauche. Le silence le perturba. Très troublé, il ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions, bien qu'il fût troublé par la présence de Sephiroth.

- Maître ?

- Appelle-moi simplement _Monsieur le Comte_. Cela suffira.

- Monsieur le Comte…

Il rougit. Se pouvait-il que cet homme se montre galant et attentionné ? Il en ignorait les raisons. Cloud aperçut les nombreuses toiles, grandioses et parfumées. Il vit de grandes tables, couvertes de fruits et de vaisselles raffinées. Les divans et canapés, colorés. Et le feu, dans la cheminée qui crépitait devant un large fauteuil solitaire.

- _Votre femme…_

- _Je n'ai pas de femme. _

- _Vos domestiques…_

- _Ni domestique._

- Vous vivez seul ? Dans cette incroyable demeure ?

_« Le noble alchimiste que je suis me le permet. Et mes compétences en magie valent tous les travaux dont les hommes sont capables… »_

Cloud resta bouche bée, une fois de plus. Il baissa les yeux, rassemblant ses esprits.

- _Un alchimiste…_

- Je pensais que tu avais déjà compris en quoi consistaient mes expériences.

- Pardonnez-moi.

Le maître des lieux lança un regard à Cloud. Il ôta son impressionnant manteau, et le déposa. Cloud ne portait qu'une sobre chemise. Ses jambes nues étaient fragiles. A la vue de ces merveilles, Sephiroth haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as là de charmantes jambes, Cloud. Tâche de les cacher, si tu ne veux pas que je les dévore cette nuit.

Cloud rougit. Il sut que c'était impossible. Son sang, froid et stérile ne le permettait pas. Mais, il eut brusquement chaud. Comme avant. Lorsqu'il vivait encore.

- Vous ne dormez pas la nuit ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- _Parfois_, répondit Sephiroth un brin amusé, tu es adorable. Ta curiosité me surprend.

Le comte s'éloigna.

- Veux-tu me suivre ? Je vais te mener à ta chambre. Je te vois scruter les carreaux depuis ton arrivée, sois sans crainte. Aucun rayon de soleil ne pénétrera cette demeure. Ces manipulations sont d'un niveau amateur…

Cloud hocha la tête.

_« J'ai quelques tenues, qui t'iront à ravir dans la penderie de tes nouveaux appartements. »_

Petite note de fin de chapitre : _Je tiens à m'excuser pour les quelques fautes de frappe qui décorent parfois mes textes… Il faut dire que, la plupart du temps j'écris aux alentours de quatre ou cinq heures du matin, et que je ne me relis jamais… _


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre VI : Un vampire rêveur dans la citadelle.

**L**e jeune vampire ne pouvait voir son reflet dans le miroir. Il poussa un soupir, et caressa la matière. C'était du velours. Il expira doucement. Sa silhouette était si fine… Cloud songea qu'il n'y avait eu qu'une chance sur mille pour tomber sur un tel homme. Un sombre gentleman, qui lui avait laissé des armoires entières et des placards fournis de robes et de bustiers. La dentelle à foison était agréable mais il n'en avait jamais porté auparavant. Il devait avoir l'air d'une véritable Lady. Il se sentit frustré, de ne pouvoir se voir et fut persuadé d'être ridicule vêtu de la sorte. Il écarta les bras, et recula.

La chambre était grande, sombre et très luxueuse. A l'image des autres pièces de ce château incroyable. Cloud se retourna, se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose, comme un air, une mélodie lointaine…

Il entrouvrit la porte de ses appartements. Oui, c'était bien un piano. Il se souvint des paroles du comte : il avait choisi ce manoir, loin de tout pour pouvoir y jouer ses partitions comme bon lui semblait. Il marcha dans le couloir, les pieds nus, retenant la longue traîne de sa robe qui suivait les courbes de ses jambes fines. Il s'arrêta au petit meuble contre le mur, et saisit le chandelier. Il était lent, guidé par la musique. Pendant un instant, il se cru héro d'une aventure inquiétante. Il emprunta les escaliers, garda une main attentive sur la rambarde. Arrivé en bas des marches, le grand hall du manoir était faiblement éclairé. Il tourna à sa droite, ses pieds ne ressentaient pas le froid du marbre glacé. Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bal. Et, près de lui ce piano qui jouait ce triste morceau.

- _Bonsoir Cloud._

- Vous ne dormez donc jamais ?

- Oh, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ça m'arrive, parfois…

Cloud ne bougea plus.

- Je ne connais pas cet air.

- Une de mes compositions.

- Vous êtes musicien…

Le jeune vampire fut impressionné. Il s'avança, très hésitant en présence de cet homme dont il ignorait tout. Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter.

- Vous êtes un excellent pianiste.

- Je te remercie.

Cloud s'assied, dans le fauteuil solitaire près de la porte, regardant Sephiroth.

- Ecoutez, _Monsieur le Comte_…

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je suis certainement le vampire le plus… Jeune et inexpérimenté que vous ayez rencontré jusque-là, mais… Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi, qui vous plaît. Quelque chose de différent._ Monsieur_… Pourquoi m'avez-vous acheté ? Pourquoi moi ? _Je ne suis…_

Cloud souffla.

_« Je ne suis personne. »_

Sephiroth avait fini de jouer. Il se tourna vers Cloud, croisa les jambes. Il esquissa un faible sourire.

- Les vêtements de ma mère te vont à ravir.

Cloud baissa les yeux.

- Ces vêtements appartiennent à votre mère ?

- Appartenaient. Elle est décédée, désormais. La plus belle de toutes les comtesses. Reconnue pour sa grâce partout dans _Rome_…

- Vous venez donc de Rome, en conclut Cloud, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas resté là-bas ? Londres n'est qu'une ville cache-misère aux nombreuses hypocrisies…

Sephiroth se redressa. D'un geste délicat de la main, il parcourut le piano qui se mit à jouer, seul. Il fit quelques pas en direction de Cloud et s'agenouilla. Une valse mutine se jouait, fantomatique et intrigante. Cloud haussa les sourcils.

- _Accordez-moi cette danse, my Lady. _

Cloud fut frappé par sa beauté. Il fut convaincu que son cœur s'était mis à rebattre, le temps d'apercevoir ce splendide visage. Il hocha doucement la tête, saisit la main gantée de ce _magicien_. Il fut emporté avec douceur, maîtrise. Les puissantes mains de Sephiroth le tenaient, l'emmenaient sans qu'il ne sache où. Mais, il n'y allait pas seul. A la manière d'une ombre qui l'enveloppait tout entier, la présence de Sephiroth le happait au cœur d'un trou noir, où ses sens se mélangeaient. Une javanaise qui s'enflammait, à peine débutée.

La main droite de Sephiroth était contre son flanc, sa gauche serrait ses doigts. Cloud levait le bras, tant il était grand. Il leva le visage vers le siens, et ils dansèrent.

- Vous ne répondez pas à mes questions, _monsieur le Comte_.

- Je suis heureux que tu prennes ainsi tes aises, à t'agacer et à te mécontenter des traitements que je t'inflige.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Oh non, je n'oserai pas.

Il le fit tourner, et la robe s'élevait en douceur. Le piano était exquis.

- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je de plus que _Zack, Tseng ou Reno… ?_

L'emprise fut brusque. Sephiroth avait serré Cloud.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Et les raisons sont diverses.

Cloud retint une plainte. Il fut emporté, à la manière d'une poupée. Il était dominé, manipulé.

- Mais, tu vas rester ici.

- Je ne vais pas sortir ?

La danse était de plus en plus étourdissante, aveuglante. Rapide.

- _Non._

-Dois-je comprendre que j'ai quitté le bagne pour une prison dorée ?

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, pour l'instant.

Sephiroth le laissa partir, le déroulant d'un bras. Il le rabattait contre lui d'un geste ferme et déterminé.

- Je te protègerai, te nourrirai. Et je t'aimerai, Cloud. _Seulement…_

Il le scruta, supérieur. Il passa ses doigts contre son ventre.

- Seulement il y a des choses que tu dois ignorer pour l'instant, d'accord ?

Un frisson parcourut Cloud et il fut libéré de l'étreinte diabolique de l'alchimiste. Il ne sut s'il devait répondre ou se taire. Il se contenta d'hocher, faiblement la tête.

- Ta chambre te plaît ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- J'en suis ravi. L'aube se lève. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Oh, et j'allais oublier…

Cloud évitait à tout prix son regard.

_« Je t'interdis d'entrer dans mes serres.»_

_« Si l'envie te prenait, une nuit de désobéir, tu risquerais de le regretter. »_

La voix de Sephiroth s'était comme gelée, menaçante et profonde. Cloud avait compris, et il saisit le chandelier qu'il avait déposé pour gagner sa chambre de nouveau. Sans un bruit, il longea les tapisseries. Il faillit s'égarer, tant la résidence était impressionnante. Une fois dans les appartements, il fut tenté de regarder par les fenêtres. Il s'en approcha, et examina les serres : il pouvait les voir d'ici. Il se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient cacher, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit il peina à trouver le sommeil. Mais, lorsque le soleil éclaira la demeure sans la pénétrer de ses rayons, il fut profondément endormi.

Genesis était agacé. Il n'attendait pas de visite de si bon matin et avait passé une nuit ignoble, à rédiger des poèmes dont il n'était pas satisfait. Il avait demandé à Angeal de faire entrer l'invité inattendu malgré tout et l'attendait les bras croisés dans son bureau, assis dans le vieux fauteuil. On toqua.

On entra.

Aussitôt Genesis se leva. Il fit une douce révérence.

- M'excuserez-vous de cet odieux accueil, Sir ?

- J'en ai l'habitude, répondit l'homme.

Il était grand, fin. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lisses. Son charisme détonnant avait envahi toute la pièce. Il l'examina de son regard chaud et étrange.

- _Sir Valentine_, reprit Genesis, désirez-vous un thé ?

- Non merci, la Reine m'a interdit de consommer chez nos clients.

- _Vraiment ?_ Voilà une bien étrange recommandation.

Genesis observa l'homme. Ce dénommé Valentine était bien silencieux. Il prit place, sans rien demander. Il s'assied.

- J'ai à vous parler Sir.

- Je pense avoir compris.

- Asseyez-vous.

Il eut soudainement l'impression que ce n'était plus son bureau, plus son univers. Il obéit, lentement et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

- Vos dernières lettres ont alerté sa Majesté.

- Pourquoi donc ? Les dettes sont entièrement résorbées…

- Ce numéro seize. Vous l'avez vendu ?

- Oui… Mais, je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait gêner _son Excellence_.

- Il va sans dire que, l'argent que vous récoltez au harem constitue une importante part des bénéfices récoltés par la Reine…

- Un vampire de moins ou de plus, souffla Genesis, vos excuses sont pitoyables _my Lord _! Allons, qu'est-ce qui agace tant la Reine ?...

Sir Valentine baissa les yeux. Il examina le bureau, et son désordre. Il jeta un regard méprisant à la pipe à opium négligemment oubliée entre les papiers et livres.

- Le fils de _Princesse Alice_. Il a disparu, récemment. Un brillant étudiant, paraît-il. Chétif, mais très aimé…

Genesis battit des cils.

- Oh. _Vraiment ?_

- Oui. Où avez-vous trouvé ce garçon ?

Le propriétaire cherchait ses mots.

_Non…_

_Etait-ce possible ? _

_« Dans les bois d'Epping. »_

Le sombre personnage joint les mains.

- Avez-vous simplement conscience de ce qui est en train de se jouer, Sir ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- _J'en ai une vague idée…_

Vincent Valentine écarta les pans de son manteau, et en sortit un parchemin. Le sceau royal semblait brûlant. Genesis hésita avant de saisir la lettre.

- Vous avez vendu le frère du vicomte. Il s'agit du jeune fils de la princesse Alice.

Il déplia le papier. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ce ne pouvait être vrai…

- Nous vous donnons sept jours. Sept jours pour achever _Cloud Strife_. Si l'on venait à apprendre que le garçon s'est transformé en démon, _la Couronne pourrait finir par se désagréger_… Se briser… Et vous ne voudriez pas être responsable de ça, j'imagine.

Genesis lu les premières lignes de la lettre, rédigée par Dame Victoria en personne. Il déposa le papier, comme s'il était empoisonné.

- Pourquoi n'envoyez-vous donc pas les chiens de la Reine ?

- Vous êtes un de nos chiens préférés, Sir Genesis.

L'homme se leva.

- J'espère que le message est bien passé, _my Lord_. Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, c'est une mission que vous confie la Reine en personne. Estimez-vous heureux de vivre encore, malgré votre lycanthropie sévère. Et, quand bien même vous refusiez… Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

- _Vous autres, tueurs de vampires_, répliqua Genesis d'une voix agressive, chassez le démon… Mais, vous… Vous êtes pires qu'eux.

Le gentleman vérifia sa propre apparence. Il était fin prêt. Il examina sa montre à gousset, et considéra Genesis en remettant proprement son galurin, qui lui allait à ravir.

- Je vous souhaite une excellente journée, _Sir_. Je reviendrai dans sept jours constater la dépouille du fils de la princesse.

Le propriétaire du harem le regardait partir. L'envoyé de la Reine s'était courbé, poliment et avait quitté les lieux sans prendre le soin de se faire raccompagner vers la sortie.

_« Il est préférable d'affronter une fois dans sa vie un désir que l'on craint,_

_Que de vivre dans le soin éternel de l'éviter. »_

Sade


	8. Chapitre VII

Chapitre VII : Un vampire rêveur dans la forteresse.

**L**es lèvres de Cloud tremblèrent. Il entrouvrit les yeux, il aperçut le jour se coucher. Ses yeux étaient irrités par tant de lumière. Il passa ses mains pour se protéger, contre ses paupières. Il étouffa un gémissement, le corps étrangement réactif. Ses pupilles se dilataient, sa tension montait. La chaleur l'assiégeait. Cloud se sentait durcir, et un plaisir inconnu prenait son corps fragile. Toujours enlisé dans ce sommeil de mort, il eut un bref sursaut en apercevant ses draps léviter. Il poussa une plainte, doublée d'une exclamation d'étonnement.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... »_

Une masse était là, sous la soie. Cloud retira d'un seul geste le linge.

Il croisa son regard. Ses lèvres. Le jeune vampire se redressa, perdu. La main de Sephiroth empoignait fermement sa verge troublée. Le comte, à la manière d'un félin convoitait sa proie mourante.

- _Monsieur le Comte_, murmura-t-il, que faites-vous ?

Personne ne l'avait touché là auparavant. Il le fixa, désemparé. Sa tête lui tournait et les doigts de Sephiroth se refermaient sur son sexe gonflé. Il se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

- Tu as l'air d'apprécier, commenta Sephiroth en esquissant un sourire.

Il reprit ses gestes, sa langue passant contre son sexe chaud. Cloud serra les poings, lâchant sa tête en arrière. Il saisit les draps entre ses doigts et serra de plus en plus fort, poussant des gémissements. Il bougeait, sensuellement à chaque caresse. Il désirait ardemment le comte, et baissa les yeux pour l'observer. Il écarta les jambes, d'avantage, s'offrant à lui en pucelle qu'il était.

- Oh…

Il se mordait les doigts, pour se retenir de crier. C'était une sensation de paradis. Le comte s'aidait de ses grandes mains, et le stimulait. C'était comme si il connaissait déjà son cœur, son corps par cœur. Cloud était complètement déstabilisé, et s'envolait. Etait-il dans ce manoir ? Avait-il perdu son humanité ? Il n'y eut que l'obscénité, l'érotisme de l'instant : la langue humide de son maître, et ses pulsions charnelles. Cloud se contracta, son ventre secoué d'extraordinaires palpitations.

_« On perd le contrôle. »_

Cloud n'arrivait plus à regarder droit devant lui. Il s'évanouissait, dans les limbes excités. Il poussa un faible cri.

_« Monsieur le Comte… »_

- Maître, maître… _Maître_…

Il le sentit, en lui. Ses phalanges expertes l'avaient pénétré. Il étouffa une exclamation, la bouche grande ouverte. Il tenta de se redresser, et Sephiroth avait resserré son pouvoir. Il croisa son regard.

_« Il aime me voir dans cet état là… »_

Cloud allait déjà jouir ? Il frissonna lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau la bouche du comte si proche de lui. Il serra les poings, il n'était plus que gémissements, incontrôlés et sauvages. Sans s'en rendre compte, il caressait la chevelure de son maître, et serrait ses mèches d'argent.

_- Hm… _

Cloud suffoqua, et fut saisi d'un orgasme puissant et violent. Il s'épandit, se déversant contre les lèvres de _Monsieur le Comte_. Il l'aperçut, se redressant en prédateur. Epuisé par un plaisir inédit, il plissa les yeux, scrutant les traits parfaits de cet homme qui le possédait. Son visage était si proche du siens. Il sentit ses mains passer contre sa nuque, et il ferma les yeux. Cloud entrouvrit les lèvres, sortant sa langue une seconde. Mais le comte l'avait évité. _Le vampire fronça légèrement les sourcils._

Cloud ouvrit les yeux. Sephiroth avait saisi ses doigts, baisa sa main. Il se lécha les lèvres et s'éloigna.

_« Quel délice… »_

- Vous m'avez déshabillé, commenta Cloud.

- Je ne pouvais résister, se justifia Sephiroth.

Le souffle de Cloud était précipité. Il observa le comportement du comte, qui avait quitté le lit. Il était vêtu d'un saut-de-lit distingué en satin. Ainsi avait-il dormi la journée, lui aussi ? Cloud avait aperçu son magnifique torse : il frémit et eut envie de s'y blottir. Mais, le comte était bien trop lointain.

Le plaisir s'était évanoui. Il se sentit frustré, bien que détendu.

- As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, monsieur le comte.

- Parfait.

- Et vous ?

- _Je vais bien._

Ainsi avait-il travaillé dans ses serres toute la journée ? Cloud en fut impressionné.

- Je pensais que mes _modestes_ appartements ne te plairaient pas.

- Ils sont magnifiques, souligna Cloud sur un ton sincère.

- La moindre des choses pour le _petit-fils de la Reine Victoria_, n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud frissonna. Il saisit les draps, comme pour se cacher et eut un geste de recul.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?... _M'avez-vous menti_ ? Vous me connaissez !

- Le peuple britannique te connaît, _Cloud_… Ta mère est une princesse !

- _Sir Genesis ignorait_…

- Oh, Sir Genesis ignore beaucoup de choses.

Sephiroth sourit à Cloud. Il lança un regard par la fenêtre, comme pour surveiller ses serres.

- Sois sans crainte, je n'ai pas la prétention de te garder pour faire pression. _Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais. _

Cloud le scrutait, très surpris et inquiet. Il examina ses gestes pour y déceler une faille, qu'il ne trouva évidemment pas. Il se recroquevilla d'avantage, angoissé par la situation.

- Allez-vous me libérer un jour, _monsieur le comte_ ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Sephiroth tourna les yeux vers la pauvre créature. Un silence s'installa, et les derniers rayons de soleil s'étaient évanouis. La nuit venait de tomber, lourde et enchanteresse.

_« Un jour ou l'autre, toute âme se libère. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, ce bien que tu aies perdu la tienne.»_

L'homme se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je suppose que tu aimes lire, comme tous les jeunes de ton âge…

Cloud ne répondit pas, encore bouleversé par la nouvelle : l'homme qui l'avait acheté, qui le retenait ici dans ce splendide château connaissait certainement tout de lui.

- _Le dîner est prêt_, siffla-t-il, tu as certainement très faim. Après ce dîner, je t'emmènerai jusqu'à la bibliothèque du château.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, Sephiroth avait raison. Il était affamé, et avait rêvé de sang tout le jour, même endormi. Quand il fut seul dans la grande chambre, il se dirigea vers les grandes armoires pour choisir une nouvelle tenue. La vue des robes le découragea, mais il fut surpris d'y prendre goût. Il choisit avec soin une des robes, malgré l'angoisse de se savoir à découvert. Il était l'insecte pris dans les toiles de l'araignée : oh et cette araignée était si belle…

Cloud bu de grandes gorgées de sang, dans la coupe qui lui avait été servie. Il fut surpris de ne plus être pris de nausées cette fois-ci et en conclut que plus les nuits et les jours s'écoulaient plus sa force de nosferatu grandissait. Il en était soulagé, et déposa le verre à pied lorsqu'il fut vide. Il saisit un petit chiffon et s'essuya les lèvres. A l'autre bout de cette immense table qu'il avait eu l'habitude de voir chez lui de son vivant, se trouvait Sephiroth. Il ne se désaltérait pas, et aucun plat n'était posé devant lui. Il avait les mains jointes, les yeux rivés vers Cloud.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas mangé, commenta Cloud en attaquant le deuxième verre de vin, vous m'inquiétez _Monsieur le Comte_.

- C'est pour moi un plaisir sans égal, qu'est celui de te voir inquiet pour ma personne. Mais, je peux te promettre qu'il serait irraisonnable pour moi de dîner avec toi.

_« Irraisonnable… ?»_

Cloud baissa les yeux. Il but deux gorgées.

- _Monsieur le Comte_, pardonnez-moi ma curiosité mal placée mais… Attendez-vous quelque chose de moi ?

- Ta présence me suffit amplement.

Encore une fois, il se montrait bien trop flou. Cloud sentait le sang couler le long de sa gorge, il retint une exclamation de contentement, et expira doucement.

_« Ce sang est exquis… Il me fait tourner la tête. »_

Sephiroth sourit largement.

- Je sais, n'est-il pas particulier ?

Cloud hocha vivement la tête.

- Depuis ma transformation, j'ai toujours éprouvé un dégoût irrationnel concernant le sang… Ce qui est plutôt ironique pour un parent de _la Reine_… Elle est hémophile vous savez.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'en apprends des choses.

Cloud esquissa un sourire, posa le verre.

- Je me demande s'ils m'aideront… _Lorsque je rentrerai à la maison_.

Sa voix était brisée. Sephiroth l'avait entendu. Il se leva, et s'approcha de Cloud qui le suivait des yeux.

- Désires-tu un autre verre ?

Cloud hocha la tête, positivement. Il scruta le liquide se verser dans la coupe dans le plus grand silence.

- Prends-le avec toi, commenta Sephiroth, et suis-moi. Je vais te mener à la grande bibliothèque du manoir.

- Avec joie.

Le jeune vampire avait souri. Ce visage-là n'avait pas de prix, et Sephiroth le savait. Il l'observa, de longues secondes et entraîna son_ invité_ dans les couloirs du _petit_ château.

La salle était circulaire, une coupole décorée et claire fusionnait avec une extraordinaire voûte. Il se pensa dans une église, une abbaye plus belle encore que celle de Westminster. Il passa ses mains à ses lèvres, tournant autour de lui. La robe suivait ses mouvements, et il aperçut les livres, par milliers. Les canapés étaient en velours, longs et larges. L'on pouvait y prendre plaisir.

- _Monsieur le Comte_, vos livres…

- Ils sont tous ici.

- Lisez-moi une histoire, _Monsieur le Comte_.

- Une histoire ? répéta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

- S'il-vous-plaît…

Les grands yeux de Cloud le regardaient. Magnifiques. Et ce bleu était d'une profondeur dangereuse. Sephiroth hocha la tête, captivé par ces merveilles. Peu à peu, et Sephiroth venait de le remarquer : le bleu faisait place à une délicate teinte rouge au cœur de la pupille.

_« Bien sûr. »_

Cloud se sentit appartenir à ces lieux. Comme s'il y était né, comme s'il n'avait rien connu d'autre. La captivité s'effaçait, doucement. Il ne désirait plus rien d'autre que d'y rester, encore, toujours. Y errer en spectre soumis à la volonté de _cet homme,_ dont il était obsédé.

« Dolmancé s'était exclamée : _Eh bien, madame, je vais m'étendre sur ce canapé ; vous vous placerez près de moi, vous vous emparerez du sujet, et vous en expliquerez vous-même les propriétés à notre jeune élève…_

Mme de Saint-Ange avait dit : _Ce sceptre de Vénus, que tu vois sous les yeux, Eugénie, est le premier agent des plaisirs en amour : on le nomme membre par excellence ; il n'est pas une seule partie du corps humain dans lequel il ne s'introduise. Toujours docile aux passions de celui qui le meut, tantôt il se niche là : c'est sa route ordinaire… la plus usitée, mais non pas la plus agréable ; recherchant un temple plus mystérieux, c'est souvent ici que le libertin cherche à jouir : nous reviendrons sur cette jouissance, la plus délicieuse de toutes ; la bouche, le sein, les aisselles lui présentent souvent encore des autels où brûle son encens ; et quel que soit enfin celui de tous les endroits qu'il préfère, on le voit, après s'être agité quelques instants, lancer une liqueur blanche et visqueuse dont l'écoulement plonge l'homme dans un délire assez vif pour lui procurer les plaisirs les plus doux qu'il puisse espérer de sa vie. »_

Sephiroth tourna les yeux vers Cloud. Ses joues rouges étaient adorables. Les yeux rivés vers les pages, puis vers les lèvres du Comte.

- Monsieur le Comte, qu'est-ce donc, que cet ouvrage ? N'a-t-il pas été interdit ?

- Oh si, commenta Sephiroth, et c'est pourquoi il se doit de figurer sur mes étagères.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- _La_ _Philosophie dans le Boudoir_, du Marquis de Sade. _Une vieille connaissance_…

Cloud se mordit les lèvres.

_« Eugénie s'était écriée : Oh ! Que je voudrais voir couler cette liqueur !_

_Et Madame de Saint-Ange lui expliquait : Cela se pourrait par la simple vibration de ma main : vois, comme il s'irrite à mesure que je le secoue ! Ces mouvements se nomment pollution et, en termes de libertinage, cette action s'appelle branler._

_Eugénie, si naïve et si belle avait répliqué : Oh ! Ma chère amie, laisse-moi branler ce beau membre._

_Et Dolmancé, en un souffle : Je n'y tiens pas ! Laissons-la faire, madame : cette ingénuité me fait horriblement bander. »_

Alors, Sephiroth tint le livre d'une main, et glissa son autre entre les cuisses du jeune homme qui avait un début d'érection. Il serra les jambes, honteux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le découvre. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Comte esquissa un sourire.

- _Monsieur le Comte_…

_« Je m'oppose à cette effervescence. Dolmancé, soyez sage ; l'écoulement de cette semence, en diminuant l'activité de vos esprits animaux, ralentirait la chaleur de vos dissertations… »_

Cloud poussa un gémissement sensuel et ferma les yeux.

Note de fin de fiction : Je suis toujours abasourdi par le nombre de reviews et je vous encourage à continuer, toujours plus car vos critiques (négatives ou positives) constituent pour moi une source d'indignation et de régal et j'aime ça ! (Ah doux paradoxe quand tu me tiens...), je tiens à mettre les pendules à l'heure pour certaines réflexions, que je ne trouve pas mauvaises en soi mais qui reviennent souvent... Comme je l'ai spécifié sur mon profil d'auteur Fanfiction, je suis passionné par l'Angleterre, son histoire et sa couronne. Il va s'en dire que je me suis jeté sur la fin du XIXème siècle pour puiser l'énergie de cette sombre fiction, mais certainement pas dans Black Butler. (Qui est un de mes mangas favoris, d'ailleurs, je suis un invétéré cosplayeur de Grell Sutcliff depuis trois ans, et de Claude Faustus depuis cette année, si vous voulez voir passez sur mon Deviantart, Hirako Fieldwar c'est gratuit!) Je connais Anne Rice : mais je ne l'ai jamais lue. Je suis un lecteur très vieux jeu et je reste dans mes classiques de ringard... Mais ! Je ne le prends pas mal du tout au contraire, ramener mon bébé (je parle de la fiction, oui je commence à éprouver beaucoup d'amour pour cette dernière), à cette merveille de l'esthétisme et de la poésie qu'est Kuro, c'est très flatteur. Je vous embrasse pour cette review, et espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres qui promettent en rebondissements... Bien à vous, Hirako.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Chapitre VIII : Un vampire changeant dans les couloirs.

**C**loud écoutait la voix délicieuse de Sephiroth. Elle susurrait, déclamait tant d'obscénité avec une telle beauté. Sa voix devenait de plus grave, de plus en plus belle et exquise. Elle l'appelait, comme une profonde envie, innée. Celle de l'entendre toute sa mort. Cloud baissa les yeux, il observait les longs doigts de Sephiroth lever sa robe et se glisser contre ses sous-vêtements de soie. Sa verge devenait de plus en plus chaude contre sa main et grandissait lentement. Il serra les jambes, honteux de son désir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le visage du comte.

Il expira chaudement.

_« Livrez-vous, Eugénie ; abandonnez tous vos sens au plaisir ; qu'il soit le seul dieu de votre existence ; c'est à lui seul qu'une jeune fille doit tout sacrifier, et rien à ses yeux ne doit être aussi sacré que le plaisir… »_

Cloud gémit fortement. Il s'accrocha au sofa, les yeux plissés. Sephiroth écarta ses jambes.

- Tu n'as pas être gêné de ce qui est en train de se passer, petit vampire…

Le regard bleu du nosferatu se perdait, et le rouge l'emportait sur l'azur. Sephiroth ferma le vieil ouvrage, un manuscrit visiblement, que le temps avait peu rongé. Sephiroth passa sa main contre les pans de la robe, fendus jusqu'aux cuisses. Il allongea doucement Cloud. Ses inspirations sauvages étaient celles d'une bête en chaleur contrastaient avec l'innocence de ses premiers souffles. C'était comme s'il se changeait doucement en monstre, oui.

- On se sent bien ?... _Doucement_…

- _Monsieur le Comte_, dit lentement Cloud la voix plus grave plus virile, plus belle, avez-vous envie de moi ?

Il se lécha les lèvres, et Sephiroth esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne croyais pas la transformation si rapide…

- _La transformation_, reprit Cloud d'une voix démente comme possédée, vous l'avouez enfin ? Vos cachotteries viennent-elle de prendre fin ?

Cloud caressait l'entrejambe du comte de sa chaude paume. Il faisait pression, fou de désir pour cet homme qui croyait pouvoir dominer la bête jusqu'alors assagie.

- Maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous m'avez fait.

Le jeune vampire caressait le costume trois pièces de Sephiroth. Ce dernier se laissait aller, à ce splendide spectacle, attirant et troublant à la fois. Les brûlantes expirations étaient excitantes. Il commençait à bander.

- Moi… Votre petite poupée…

Cloud se redressa et lécha les lèvres de Sephiroth. Il les croqua en toute délicatesse, malgré son attitude de sauvage. Il embrassa langoureusement le comte, qui ferma les yeux. Le baiser fut rompu à son paroxysme.

Cloud retira la veste de Sephiroth, caressant sa peau.

- Laissez-moi deviner la réponse d'Eugénie, _monsieur le Comte_…

_« Ah ! Rien au moins n'est aussi délicieux, je l'éprouve… Je suis hors de moi… je ne sais plus ce que je dis ni ce que je fais… Quelle ivresse s'empare de mes sens. »_

Sephiroth voulait le dévorer encore. Qu'il se taise, ou il serait pris sur le champ pensa-t-il, l'esprit vacillant. Cloud extrait le sexe de Sephiroth, hors de son pantalon cintré, le glissant contre le siens. Il plissa les yeux, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Le bleu avait disparu. Le rouge était étourdissant.

- Ce sang que vous m'avez fait boire tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

Cloud se pénétra une première fois, et ses yeux brillèrent. Il ferma les yeux, en poussant un râle incroyable.

_« Sephiroth-sama… »_

Il se cambra, calmé par l'imposante carrure du comte, qui avait débuté de violents va-et-vient, tout en profondeur.

- C'était le vôtre, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était bien mon sang, oui…

Le comte avait ralenti la cadence, mais elle était plus intense encore. Cloud le sentait, entièrement en lui. _Et tout se perdait_.

- _Pourquoi ?_

Sa voix était toujours plus grave que d'ordinaire. Sephiroth écarta brutalement les jambes de son amant. Le comte murmurait à son oreille.

- Tu poses tant de questions, Cloud sans jamais obéir à tes instincts de bête. Et si tu te laissais aller… ?

Cloud se mordit les lèvres. La voix de Sephiroth était une ivresse. Il tourna doucement la tête, et lécha le cou du comte, de tout son long en se retenant de gémir, en vain. Sephiroth était si bon.

Il lui infligea une morsure profonde. Ses canines déchirèrent sa peau, et Cloud sentait le sang couler contre sa langue chaude. Il y en avait très peu, à sa grande surprise. Le comte fut le premier homme qu'il goûtait. Il ferma les yeux, le dégusta allègrement. Le bassin de Sephiroth était plus brusque. Il le sentait serrer les poings, Cloud expira de contentement. Il sentait les veines du comte palpiter dans sa bouche.

Ce fut le sang le plus beau.

Le plus parfait qui soit.

Sephiroth serra Cloud contre lui. Il allait en lui, encore. _Toujours_. Alors, la jouissance arriva, violente, époustouflante. Cloud poussa un cri, sentant l'emprise de Sephiroth se refermer sur lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le bleu était revenu. Un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres pâles et il s'écoula contre le bas du ventre de Sephiroth.

Une extase unanime et impensable, tant elle était grande. Le corps de Cloud fut secoué de spasmes agressifs.

- Sephiroth-sama, murmura Cloud de sa petite voix.

_Ainsi était-il revenu… _

Cloud n'avait plus de souffle, ne trouvait plus de sens.

_« Que m'avez-vous donc fait, monsieur le comte ? »_

Sephiroth se retira. Cloud poussa une petite exclamation. Le comte se posa, aux côtés du jeune vampire, sur le canapé. Il lança un regard à la pipe à opium, déposée sur le verre de la table. Il ferma les paupières quelques instants. Il entendait les respirations rapides de Cloud.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Cloud plissa les yeux. Le cou de Sephiroth. Il n'avait presque rien.

- Tu m'as mordu, répondit Sephiroth.

- Je… Je me suis transformé en monstre, commenta Cloud la voix tremblante en se redressant, le corps en sueur sous cette sensuelle robe.

Sephiroth lui lança un regard, en coin.

- Les vampires deviennent de véritables bêtes lorsque la faim les tenaille.

- Mais… J'ai bu…

Il marqua une pause.

- J'ai bu votre sang, finit-il par dire.

- Donne-moi ta main, Cloud.

Le comte tendit sa main droite en direction du jeune vampire. Il le fixa. Cloud hésita quelques secondes, puis obéit tout en lenteur. L'homme avait saisi l'avant-bras de porcelaine de l'innocente bête, silencieuse et attentive. Ses bras nus étaient ceux d'un adorale enfant. Cloud avait peur. Il observa les gestes du comte.

- Vous ne saignez plus, commenta Cloud, est-ce normal ?

- Non.

- Non ?

Il prit peur. Sephiroth s'était penché sur son bras, et avait léché sa peau de satin. Il passa un ongle, acéré et long contre son poignet. Doucement, il le lacéra avec une aisance effarante. Cloud gémit, voyant son sang perler. Il sursauta.

- _Vous n'êtes pas humain, monsieur le comte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne l'avez plus été depuis longtemps…_

La langue de Sephiroth se posa contre le magnifique rouge. Exquis. Sucré.

- Depuis le temps que je t'attendais, _Cloud_.

_« Dès que je t'ai vu. J'ai su que tu serais celui qui partagerait ma malédiction. Ton sang, comme le miens est battant et cruel. Aucune âme n'y filtre, si ce n'est celui de la haine. Oh, Cloud. Grâce à toi, nous pourrons détruire le dernier fléau de ce monde. »_

_« J'ai passé ces deux derniers siècles à les traquer. Je les ai tués, éventrés. Je les ai regardés. Les adorateurs de la lune doivent périr. Les … Chiens de la Reine. »_

_« Sais-tu ce dont ils sont capables ? Ils sont capables de livrer leurs frères, leurs mères pour la protection de la Reine. Sa Majesté traque les buveurs de sang, mais n'hésite pas à collaborer avec les loups. »_

_« Je peux aller tout le jour, sous l'astre solaire. »_

_« Je ne suis pas le même genre de vampire que toi.»_

_« Ou comme les autres... »_

_« Je suis le premier de tous les vampires, le premier à avoir engendré, le premier à avoir existé. Je suis Le __**V**__ampire. »_

_« Et maintenant que tu as goûté mon sang, que j'ai goûté le tiens. Nous sommes unis, toi et moi. J'avais besoin d'une arme. La grande peur des Lycans. Il est dit que le premier des vampires engendrerait un jour un jeune buveur vierge une seconde fois. Il ferait de lui une part de son âme, et deviendrait l'immortel éternel. Cette arme-là, c'est toi. Et tu causeras la perte des loups. »_

Deux larmes silencieuses s'écoulèrent contre les joues de Cloud. Il dévisagea Sephiroth.

- Je crois avoir une idée de ce que ta famille fera, si elle te voyait revenir à elle.

Sephiroth baisa la main de Cloud en douceur.

- Genesis, réussit à dire Cloud en un souffle.

- _Genesis sait ce que je suis_.

Cloud eut la gorge sèche.

- Mais il n'hésitera pas à nous vendre, s'il le peut. _Qui sait_. Peut-être a-t-il déjà l'intention de le faire…

- Mais…

Le comte se redressa. Il examina sa pipe à opium, elle était vide et inutilisée depuis des lustres. Il se rhabilla, délicatement.

- Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé quitter ce manoir.

Cloud et Sephiroth se regardèrent. Il n'y eut que le silence.

_**Q**__uand elle eut de mes os sucé toute la moelle,_

_ Et que languissamment je me tournai vers elle_

_ Pour lui rendre un baiser d'amour, je ne vis plus_

_ Qu'une outre aux flancs gluants, toute pleine de pus !_

_**J**__e fermai les deux yeux dans ma froide épouvante,_

_ Et, quand je les rouvris à la clarté vivante,_

_ A mes côtés, au lieu du mannequin puissant_

_** Q**__ui semblait avoir fait provision de sang,_

_ Tremblaient confusément des débris de squelette,_

_ Qui d'eux-mêmes rendaient le cri d'une girouette_

_ Ou d'une enseigne, au bout d'une tringle de fer,_

_ Que balance le vent pendant les nuits d'hiver._

_Baudelaire. _


	10. Chapitre IX

**Note exceptionnelle de début de fiction :** On vient de m'informer que le _Rating M_ sur n'autorise que les scènes de sexe et de violence NON-EXPLICITES. A savoir que toutes mes fictions se basent plus ou moins sur l'accord entre ces deux notions : peut-on m'expliquer en toute quiétude le problème à décrire l'acte sexuel, alors qu'à l'heure actuelle des enfants se font tuer, des hommes crèvent la dalle dans les rues, des journalistes sont séquestrés par des malades mentaux extrémistes ? Je déclame, en ce début de chapitre que, si un jour mon profil d'auteur est désactivé, j'en serai très attristé, mais sans doute soulagé. se réclame être un lieu d'expression artistique. C'est un site très complet, aux multiples facettes. Et pourtant, nous sommes au XXI° siècle, et je suis dans l'illégalité, moi modeste auteur de fictions, car je décris parfois de violentes scènes de baise, et que ça me plaît. Je vous retrouverai sur _Deviantart_ si tout se terminait sous le même nom.

J'emmerde le puritanisme.

J'emmerde le bas-peuple qui se veut protectionniste, et tombe dans la censure systématique d'un art.

"_Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. A detailed description of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."_

Comme je suis un rebelle.

Chapitre IX : Un vampire élu par son maître.

**G**enesis fumait doucement, allongé sur le dos. La pipe à opium était longue, fine. Elle avait coûté une fortune. Il ferma les yeux, les entrouvrit. Il tourna doucement la tête à droite, apercevant son majordome. Il poussa une exclamation : le dragon l'avait accompagné dans ses fantasmes sexuels, il tentait de se tirer lentement de ses chaudes rêveries.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Pourquoi est-il venu ? Sir Valentine.

Il en avait besoin. Il avait désiré cette drogue qui pénétrait son âme. A l'évocation du nom de cet homme qui l'avait plongé dans cet état. Il scruta le visage d'Angeal.

- Tu as nourri les bêtes ?

- Oui.

- Parfait.

Sa voix était suave. Il sourit.

- Il m'a confié une mission.

- _Une mission ?_

Genesis marqua une pause.

- Le petit numéro seize. Il avait du sang royal. Et je l'ai vendu. _A Lui_.

Angeal ne dit rien. Il baissa les yeux, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il plissa les yeux.

- Il veut que j'aille récupérer le gamin. Mais, quelque chose me dit qu'avec tout cet argent … Le comte ne me le redonnera jamais, non.

Genesis fuma. Il ferma les yeux.

- Nous avons beau être sous la protection de Sa Majesté, plus rien ne la retiendra de me tirer une balle d'argent en plein cœur si j'échoue. Quant aux motivations de Sephiroth concernant l'enfant, il me les a toujours cachées.

Il se leva, balança la pipe avec violence contre le mur. Elle se brisa, et Genesis serra le poing.

- Je ne peux pas le faire, Angeal. Je ne peux pas. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire. Le comte est…

Il se perdait dans ses mots. Sa gestuelle n'était pas coordonnée. Ses yeux brillaient, léchés par les larmes. Il se tourna vers Angeal.

- Le Comte est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Genesis esquissa un sourire triste.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Moi, je serai incapable de lui faire quoi que ce soit.

Il fit un pas en sa direction.

- Mais toi…

Il fit un pas de plus.

- _Toi_. Tu peux le faire.

Genesis pencha la tête à droite et dégagea le cou d'Angeal de ses épais cheveux ébène.

- Moi…

Angeal fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as encore trop fumé. Et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Tu es mon majordome ? questionna-t-il d'une voix agressive.

- Bien sûr.

- Nous allons… _Elaborer quelque chose, toi et moi_.

Les pupilles de Genesis s'agitaient, verticales et surprenantes. Il esquissa un large sourire. Ses crocs étaient saisissants.

Cloud se sentait rougir, même s'il savait que c'était impossible. Il serra l'ombrelle et croisa les jambes dans la barque. Il n'était pas très confiant, mais depuis cette nuit où il avait goûté au sang du Comte, les choses avaient changées, à commencer par lui-même. Il baissa les yeux vers ses genoux couverts par les bas reliés aux porte-jarretelles offerts par son maître. _Le soleil les illuminait_. Hélas, la chaleur de ses rayons ne lui parvenait pas. Il leva une main gantée de dentelle, et le comte l'observa. Il tenait les rames, observant les alentours. Un sourire illuminait son visage, cette face que Cloud ne pouvait plus voir de la même manière.

- Vous n'avez donc pas menti, murmura Cloud d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi t'aurai-je acheté pour tout l'or du monde pour pouvoir te tuer par la suite ?

Cloud expira.

- C'est une sensation très étrange… Je croyais le _nosferatu_ incapable de s'exposer le jour.

- Nous ne sommes pas des vampires, mais _Les Vampires_. Dois-je te raconter le joli conte, une fois encore, my Lady ?

Le jeune vampire avait été soigneusement coiffé. Sa chevelure avait poussée, et il ressemblait à une magnifique jeune mariée. Il observait Sephiroth, et le lac étincelait. Le chant des oiseaux était exquis, la chaleur certaine : il la supposait puisqu'il ne pouvait la sentir.

- J'ai fait de toi mon égal, sache-le. Tu es ma clef. Oh et j'ai besoin de toi pour ouvrir la porte.

- Monsieur le Comte, pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi les buveurs de sang et adorateurs de la lune se détestent tant ?

Sephiroth lâcha les rames. Il lança un regard vers l'eau.

- _J'ai jeté tant de corps décapités de Lycans dans ce lac… _

Cloud frémit. Il ne quitta pas le comte des yeux.

- Nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre, par l'effroi que nous inspirons. Mais, leur âme… L'âme des loups ne dévore pas leur humanité, contrairement à nous. L'on pourrait prendre notre haine comme une vulgaire forme de jalousie, nous qui avons perdu notre âme. _Or c'est loin d'être le cas_. Oh, non. Je ne voudrai pour rien au monde me changer en ignoble bête…

_« Ce sempiternel combat est éternel. Il réunit une haine innée, qui s'est renforcée par le rôle qu'on nous a attribué, à nous vampires. Et… à eux, Lycans. La Couronne ne pouvait prendre le risque de contrarier Dieu, et de pécher en prenant les enfants du démon sous son sein. Dès lors, le nosferatu fut chassé, et son pire ennemi, le loup, utilisé et domestiqué, afin que disparaisse le démon de ce monde… »_

_« Mais, la Couronne a oublié une chose. En décimant notre race, elle ne fait que croître les rangs de nos ennemis. Et un jour, ils seront si forts et si puissants que le monde en sera englouti. La race des vampires comme la race humaine : toute chose de ce monde croulera sous le pouvoir des loups. »_

_« Et, je connais ce monde depuis si longtemps… Qu'il m'est impossible d'y renoncer. Nous devons nous relever. Ou nous disparaîtrons tous. »_

Cloud n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois. Il avait bu les paroles du comte. Il leva le visage vers le soleil qui se couchait déjà de nouveau. Il saisit les rames pour se rapprocher du bord.

- Ainsi est-ce donc ça… Pourtant, je sens toujours une âme au fond de moi. Monsieur le Comte, ne suis-je qu'un démon, le Mal incarné, la plaie de Satan ?

Sephiroth faisait de lents gestes. Il scruta le visage de Cloud, apeuré et inquiet. Il était si beau.

- Nous avons perdu notre âme, mais certainement pas notre cœur, _Cloud_.

La barque s'approchait de la berge. Et Sephiroth la quitta en premier, il tendit la main à Cloud qui la saisit en douceur. Il sentait le regard du comte le détailler. Il aurait pu mourir une seconde fois pour ces yeux-là.

- Je vous aiderai, _monsieur le Comte_.

- Je te remercie Cloud.

- Et je vous en supplie…

_« Ne m'abandonnez pas. Ne me laissez pas. Ne m'oubliez pas. »_

Sephiroth embrassa Cloud, l'attirant dans une subite étreinte. Le soleil s'était couché. Les ténèbres avaient tout englouti, et Cloud n'existait plus que pour cet être enivrant. Il voulait le sentir d'avantage.

_« Aie confiance en moi, Cloud. »_

Le comte passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cloud, qui abaissa l'ombrelle. Il lui tendit le bras, et l'emmena à l'intérieur du château.

_« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »_

_« Maintenant, nous existons à deux. »_

_La nuit s'écoulait._

Cloud marchait à pas de velours sur le grand tapis qui couvrait le sol du couloir à l'étage. Il portait une robe de nuit, très légère qui lui cintrait la taille. Il était minuit, et depuis que Sephiroth avait gagné les serres pour reprendre ses expériences, il l'avait laissé seul. Les explications du comte n'avaient été que trop vagues, mais assez percutantes pour l'obséder au plus haut point. Exploité jusqu'à l'os, manipulé et abusé : il se sentait néanmoins perdu. Depuis qu'il avait bu le sang du comte, un reflet était apparu dans la glace, et comble de la chose : il avait une ombre stable et songeait au lendemain. Sans doute pourrait-il promener sa peau de mort sous les rayons du soleil de nouveau, et gagner la barque une fois de plus… Les propos de Sephiroth l'avaient rendu fou. Il était ignorant de tout et en savait trop à la fois. Il était devenu l'instrument du comte, choisi pour mettre un terme à la suprématie des Lycans. Subitement, il se posa des questions sur ce dégoût instinctif. Sir Genesis avait été le seul loup qu'il ait daigné rencontrer, et il était vrai qu'il lui inspirait un véritable effroi et un profond inconfort. Mais, la situation l'exigeait : Genesis avait été d'une froideur exceptionnelle, et d'une violence certaine. Cloud se mordit les lèvres en descendant le grand escalier. Il était seul dans le manoir, et une tempête balayait les alentours. Il entendait le vent souffler, déchaîné.

Il sursauta en entendant le tonnerre gronder, sauvage.

Il observa par la fenêtre les serres, illuminées en croisant les bras.

Cloud tourna la tête.

Une présence.

Lourde et insupportable. Cloud s'avança dans le vestibule du château, précédant les escaliers. Il tourna la tête, autour de lui, marchant dans le hall. Le chandelier avait bougé. Il leva les yeux, le pas lent. Il baissa les yeux scrutant le sol.

Cette odeur nauséabonde… Il prit peur.

- - Il y a quelqu'un, dit-il simplement.

Silence…

Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Cloud sentait un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut pris d'un courage jusqu'alors inédit et franchit les portes de la grande salle à manger, plongée dans le noir. Mais, il pouvait aisément y voir. Les lieux étaient imprégnés de cette dérangeante odeur. Il sentait son sang pulser, au travers de ses veines fragiles. Cloud fronça les sourcils, la respiration affolée.

_« Vous ignorez à qui vous vous prenez…. » _Pensa-t-il.

Alors, les portes de la salle à manger se fermèrent derrière lui. Il se tourna.

Il sut, qu'en faisant volte-face, il apercevrait la chose. Il fut sans voix. Pourtant, Cloud s'y attendait. Il savait très bien, qu'en se tournant, il le verrait de ses propres yeux.

La créature lui sembla plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru, imposante et son regard tranchant. Il luisait, semblable à la lune : aussi froid et sauvage. Instable, et grandiose. Mais sa transformation était loin d'être complète. Sa peau, velue était encore celle d'un homme. Telle ne fut pas la surprise de Cloud, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait connu la personne derrière cette horreur.

Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas de Genesis.

- Le majordome, souffla-t-il.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

Cloud fit un pas en arrière.


	11. Chapitre X

Chapitre X : Un vampire pour les Enfers.

**C**loud recula. La transformation se faisait plus rapide. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que voulait-il ?

- _Sir_, murmura Cloud, me comprenez-vous encore ?

Il l'entendait grogner, et s'approcher de lui. Toute humanité s'était évaporée de ce corps. Cloud fit volte-face et se rua vers les portes de la salle à manger. Il les ouvrit si fort, que la poignée s'en arracha. La porte s'écarta brutalement et l'orage tonnait, puissant et effrayant. Les couloirs du château étaient tantôt éclairés par une vive lueur blanche : le loup hurla. Le jeune vampire songea au comte : l'avait-il entendu depuis la serre ? Il se mordit les lèvres et courut vers le hall.

La bête était rapide, mais Cloud s'était découvert une force inespérée. Il l'entendait, cette machine à tuer était enragée. Il brisa les baies vitrées au passage, un carnage monumental.

Cloud poussa les portes du manoir, et le loup était plus proche que jamais. La lune était ronde, et bien haute dans le ciel. Le jeune vampire tourna les yeux vers les serres, c'était sa dernière chance. Son agresseur, incapable de penser ou de parler ne voulait que sa chair. Face aux portes, il n'eut d'hésitation. Il se baissa, se protégeant les oreilles. Le loup était passé par le verre, et s'était blessé. Cloud se redressa, et contourna la bête, sonnée mais consciente. Il était entré dans les serres, et courut entre les imposantes plantes.

- Monsieur le Comte, s'écria-t-il, monsieur le comte…

_Personne ? _

- Un Lycan a pénétré le château ! _UN LYCAN_ !

Cloud paniqua. Il pénétra la pièce principale, longue et puante. Il y avait là plusieurs fioles, et autres instruments d'alchimiste, comme il l'avait imaginé. Mais, il y avait aussi ces lambeaux de chair, pendus à droite, et à gauche, ainsi que des têtes de loups posées sur des socles de verre. Cloud s'avança. Il y avait également des portraits de jeunes hommes, très beaux, des numéros et analyses figuraient en dessous de ces visages. Il fronça les sourcils.

Qui étaient-ce ? Est-ce qu'il les connaissait ?

- Sephiroth-sama, murmura-t-il, où êtes-vous ?

Il suffoqua. Ses pupilles étaient larges, terrorisées. Cloud se redressa, muet. Sa bouche troublée était presque morte. Il baissa les yeux. Cloud aperçut les griffes de son assaillant perforer son délicat abdomen. Le sang coulait, par flot le long de la robe de chambre et il sentait ses sens disparaître. Il leva les yeux, et d'autres griffes déchiraient son cou. Il tomba à genoux, sa gorge se remplissait, souillée par le sang glacé.

Il expira, en une toux agonisante et s'affala contre le sol.

_« Vous vous êtes trompé, monsieur le Comte. Je ne suis pas l'homme que vous attendiez. »_

_« Vous m'avez mal élu, je crois bien… »_

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux une dernière fois, révulsés aux vaisseaux en implosion. La bête rugit et se dressa.

_« Monsieur le Majordome_ » dit une voix « _Oh…_ On dirait que Genesis a finalement craqué. Il vous a transformé. Comment avez-vous pu accepter, vous qui brilliez par la simplicité de votre âme ? »

La bête s'était tournée vers lui.

- Je dois ramener l'enfant, dit-il d'une voix bestiale grave et mauvaise.

- Finalement, la couronne s'en est rendu compte, _hm_ ? Sir, savez-vous seulement combien de Lycans sont morts dans cette serre ? Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant vous savez.

Le souffle bestial de l'animal était entrecoupé. Le terrible accord entre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, et l'afflux de sang qui parcourait son corps de titan.

- Vous avez esquinté ma poupée, chuchota Sephiroth.

- Maintenant que Cloud est mort, je le ramène à mon maître.

- Genesis n'est qu'un hypocrite, alors ? _C'est étrange_. J'avais presque confiance en lui.

Sephiroth fit un pas en sa direction puis se figea. Il jeta un œil vers le corps de Cloud, coupé de part et d'autre.

- Mais, vous ne partirez pas d'ici avec Cloud, Sir j'en suis navré.

Sa voix était posée, et le monstre s'en indignait. Il voulut l'attaquer lui aussi.

La silhouette s'était redressée avec grâce derrière lui. Les traces de griffe se gommaient, peu à peu. Le sang se résorbait. La tête, presque arrachée était fixe. Le corps de Cloud était agité. Un sourire barrait son visage, et ses yeux rouges luisaient dans la nuit.

Il poussa un rire, léger et triomphant.

_« Maître, vous aviez raison : ces Lycans sont tellement impolis. » _

Angeal se retourna, et Cloud avait brandit son bras. D'un coup, d'un seul, sa main avait pénétré les chairs de la bête et avaient passé la peau de son ventre. Il sentait l'anatomie de la créature se détériorer au fur et à mesure, et son sang s'écoulait de son corps, de plus en plus. Cloud s'en amusa quelques secondes, tirant les organes avec passion. Il scruta la face du monstre, qui perdait de sa superbe. Peu à peu, le pelage se retirait laissant place aux traits de l'humain qu'il était.

Angeal revenait, et la bête s'éteignait. Et les deux étaient irrémédiablement liées par la malédiction de la lune.

Cloud ôta son bras rouge. Tout sentait le fer : l'odeur d'un sang frais et coulant. Il l'inspecta, et l'inspira.

_- Quelle horreur !_

Sephiroth observa la scène dans le plus grand calme. Il regarda la silhouette du grand monstre s'écrouler et leva les yeux vers Cloud. Sa voix avait changée, une fois encore lorsque ses instincts de bête reprenaient le dessus, sa poupée fragile se changeait en démon.

_« Oh, monsieur le Comte. Dites- moi, je ne comprendrai jamais cette puissance qui me prend comme une chienne. »_

- C'est pourtant simple. Nous sommes unis, et vous ne pouvez mourir puisque je vis.

Cloud passa une main contre son cou, couvert de sang sec.

- _Hm_…

Il baissa les yeux vers la bête. Ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre, un homme.

- Je croyais que les Lycans ne pouvaient mourir que par l'argent dans le cœur. Etait-ce une fantaisie ?

- Une balle d'argent le peut, expliqua Sephiroth, mais toi tu n'en as pas besoin. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es unique.

Cloud s'agenouilla et passa un doigt contre la joue du mort.

- C'était un ami de Sir Genesis.

Le corps de Cloud était parcouru de frissons, de légères convulsions très brèves. Parfois, le bleu de ses yeux surgissait de nouveau et sa petite voix revenait. Il serra les poings, et le comte posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Il retrouva son souffle en douceur, toujours perturbé par ce visage dément.

- Qu'allez-vous donc faire ? Tuer Genesis ?

- J'ai de meilleurs projets, Cloud.

Il se redressa, les yeux fatigués par ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je… Je suis exténué, _monsieur le Comte_.

- Le soleil n'est même pas levé. Va donc dormir, il me semble t'avoir interdit de rentrer ici.

Cloud hocha lentement la tête.

- _Et je me demande pourquoi…_

Il tourna les yeux vers les peaux exhibées.

- Je m'attendais à voir ceci dans un laboratoire d'alchimiste, dit-il.

Cloud reporta son attention sur les portraits des garçons. Il plissa les yeux et Sephiroth le tira par la main.

- Va te coucher, Cloud. Tu dois te reposer.

Le jeune vampire scruta le visage de Sephiroth.

_« Vous me cachez quelque chose »_ songea-t-il en pénétrant son regard. _« Et je suis certain qu'il y a un rapport entre ces photos et vos cachoteries. »_

Cloud voulut rester. Il lança un regard vers le corps inanimé, sur le sol.

Sephiroth guida Cloud vers la sortie de la serre, le verre était brisé mais cela n'étonna pas le comte.

- _Qu'allez-vous faire du majordome_ ?

- Le brûler, sans doute.

Cloud observa les dégâts.

- Comment allez-vous réparer tout ça ? Vous aurez certainement besoin d'aide…

Le comte esquissa un sourire.

_« Tout ira bien, petit vampire. »_

Sir Valentine était toujours ponctuel. Il était venu, accompagné de son habituelle mallette de cuir. Il n'avait pas de chapeau, mais portait une paire de lunettes teintées, rondes et foncées. Il toqua une première fois contre les grandes portes du harem. Mais personne n'y répondit. _Une seconde fois. _

Il entra malgré tout.

Personne dans le hall. Il fit un pas, puis deux. Il aperçut enfin Genesis.

- Votre majordome n'est pas au rendez-vous ?

- Il est de sortie.

- Mais, il est dix heures.

- Il devrait être de retour d'ici quelques minutes alors.

Genesis sourit.

- Vous êtes rayonnant, Sir.

- Je vous remercie. Vous n'êtes pas trop mal, vous non plus.

Il s'approcha, et tendit la main pour saisir la canne de l'envoyé de la Reine par courtoisie.

- Il est parti chercher Cloud.

- Je vois. J'espère pour vous que vous ne mentez pas, Sir.

Sir Valentine écarta les pans de son imposant manteau.

- _Voici un revolver_, précisa-t-il en montrant l'arme à feu autour de sa ceinture, chargé par une balle unique en argent, bénie par le Pape en personne au Vatican.

Genesis baissa les yeux vers le diabolique instrument. Il était impressionnant, et son calibre effroyable. Un frisson le prit, un seul instant. Son visage resta impassible.

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant, quel dommage, vous n'aurez pas à utiliser cette balle…

Le noble leva les yeux, supérieur.

« Votre confiance vous perdra, my Lord. »

Genesis servit un verre de thé aux fruits rouges au protégé de la couronne. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard, bien qu'il sente ses deux yeux profonds et rouges, rivés vers lui. Le chasseur de vampires était persuadé de l'échec du propriétaire.

- Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? siffla-t-il.

Vincent Valentine ne répondit pas. Le bureau de Genesis fut plongé dans un doux silence. Il se servit un sombre breuvage, provenant d'une étrange bouteille.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Une idée de génie, répondit-il évasif.

L'écriture de Sephiroth décorait la fiole.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Envoyé Angeal face à deux redoutables vampires ? Ce n'est qu'un humain.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, Sir. Et pourtant, vous avez le pouvoir de me tuer…

- _Comment avez-vous agi ?_

- Je lui ai fait le don de ma lycanthropie. Un don empoisonné, mais… Sa force naturelle sera décuplée.

- Dois-je conclure que vous n'êtes donc pas sûr de la réussite de votre mission ?

Genesis bu une gorgée de son thé.

- Vous me sous-estimez, _my Lord_.

Les murs de la grande maison tremblèrent. Quelqu'un était entré dans la résidence. Genesis leva la tête.

- Angeal est rentré, souffla-t-il en poussant la porte du bureau.

Il dévala les marches.

_« Je savais que tu réussirais… »_

Genesis se figea.

La grande porte coulissante s'était écroulée. Le dortoir était à nu, et ses petites poupées s'étaient toutes évaporées. Il s'arrêta de marcher, tourna la tête à droite. La porte vers le vestibule était entrebâillée. Il s'en approcha.

_« Un… Rêve de plus, d'opium et d'ivresse ? »_

Genesis poussa la porte.

Son château était vide.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes.

Il avait tout perdu.


	12. Chapitre XI

Chapitre XI : Des vampires fuyants.

**G**enesis se réveilla. Il lança un regard à sa montre à gousset, le souffle court. Angeal n'était toujours pas rentré, il était quatre heures du matin. Il ferma les yeux, une main sur le front. L'immonde rêverie dont il s'était extirpé avait été insupportable. Son rendez-vous avec Vincent Valentine était prévue le jour-même, dans la soirée. Il déposa la montre, se caressa le torse.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers la porte de son bureau.

Elle était entrebâillée et il l'avait pourtant verrouillée. Il but une gorgée d'un de ces philtres, que Sephiroth lui avait conseillé de prendre et laissa la fiole glisser sur le parquet. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Bonsoir, Genesis.

_Son sang ne fit qu'un tour._

Il sursauta, et se retourna à moitié, cherchant du regard cette voix mystérieuse qu'il connaissait si bien.

- _Comte Sephiroth._

Il ferma les yeux, sentant ses doigts lui caresser le cou. Son souffle était près de lui. Il eut l'impression de lire une de ses nouvelles lettres, chaudes et sensuelles. Ses mains caressaient sa bouche. Genesis esquissa un sourire.

- Est-ce que je suis toujours en train de rêver ?

- _Non_, souffla Sephiroth au creux de son oreille.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- J'ai des affaires à récupérer, murmura-t-il.

_« Des affaires… »_

A cet instant, Sephiroth attira Genesis contre lui. Il expira doucement.

- Cette visite tombe à point si vous voulez mon avis.

- _Vraiment ?_

Genesis se sentait porter par cette voix, par cette présence. Il plissa les yeux, et sentait son corps réagir à cette étrange présence.

- Cloud, susurra Genesis.

Il sentit les lèvres de Sephiroth contre sa joue. Il continua de sourire.

- J'ai besoin de Cloud, ajouta-t-il, redonnez-le moi, et vous récupérerez votre argent. Je vous offrirai tout ce que vous voudrez et je tiendrai parole.

- C'est étrange, ça… Auriez-vous été menacé ?

Genesis ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Comment avait-il su ? _

- Pourquoi aurai-je été menacé ?

- Allons, Genesis. Je crois que vous avez oublié de me préciser que _Cloud_ était un membre de la famille royale. Et, nous savons tous deux à quel point vous êtes proche de cette famille…

Genesis fronça les sourcils et paniqua. Il serra les poings, mais Sephiroth l'avait immobilisé, contre le mur. Il sentait ses mains caresser son flanc, et malgré la panique, il appréciait la proximité du comte. Il eut un début d'érection.

- Les … _Chiens de la Reine_.

Sephiroth frappa la cuisse de son amant de plume, passa ses mains contre sa taille.

- Mais je ne vous rendrai pas Cloud.

_« Pourquoi ? »_

- Il m'appartient. Et je lui appartiens désormais.

Genesis voulait repousser _Sephiroth._ Mais ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. Il tremblait doucement, sans savoir pourquoi. Il se laissa tomber, à genoux lentement. Il écouta la voix de Sephiroth lui parler d'une voix brûlante.

- _« Réveillez-vous, gens qui dormez, et priez pour les trépassés. Le cri du crieur de nuit. Oh! Qu'il est doux, quand l'heure tremble au clocher, de regarder la lune qui a le nez fait comme un carolus d'or! »_

Et il disparut.

Son corps s'évanouit du bureau de Genesis. Et le Lycan sut qu'il s'était évaporé. Il ne trouva pas la force de se redresser, il rampa, déboussolé jusqu'à son lit. Sa vue était trouble. Il serra la fiole de verre entre ses doigts qui se brisa. Le verre coupa sa peau. Il comprit alors.

_« Ce n'est pas un philtre, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le Comte ?... »_

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ferma les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Genesis.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Mais son regard ne voyait rien.

_Car Sir Genesis était mort_.

Sir Valentine arriva aux alentours de dix-huit heures le soir du même jour. Il descendit de la calèche, et enfila ses lunettes rondes teintées. Il serra sa canne et s'avança. Les portes du harem n'étaient pas fermées, et il y entra comme s'il s'agissait d'une résidence secondaire. Il ferma derrière lui et fut surpris par le silence infâme et lourd qui y régnait. Il fit quelques pas, les bougies dans le vestibule n'avaient pas été changées. La porte vers les dortoirs était ouverte. Il aperçut la silhouette du lycan, qu'il évalua de longues secondes, écroulée.

- _Sir ?_

Il ne bougea pas.

Le chien de la Reine s'accroupit. Il étendit _l'homme_ sur le dos, et passa un doigt à ses lèvres. Il le lécha.

_« Eau d'argent bénite. »_

- On vous a empoisonné, _Sir Genesis_.

Calmement, impassible, l'homme se redressa. Il saisit l'arbalète qu'il avait accrochée dans son dos.

- Si Angeal n'a pu récupérer Cloud, et si vous n'y êtes pas arrivé, vous non plus… J'imagine que la Reine ne compte plus que sur moi désormais.

Sir Valentine constata les dégâts en silence. Il s'alluma une cigarette, contournant le corps. Il gratta l'allumette, et la jeta près de la chevelure du lycan. Il renversa le contenu de sa gourde au sol. La traînée de feu ne se fit pas attendre et il recula vers la sortie.

_« Bonne nuit, Sir. »_

Cloud était angoissé. Depuis que le comte était parti libérer ses semblables comme il lui avait promis dans la nuit après le décès brutal d'Angeal, il n'arrivait plus à trouver l'envie de dormir. Il était resté, prostré dans ses appartements, à la recherche du répit. Mais, rien n'y faisait. Plus les heures passaient, plus il revoyait les crocs du majordome, et tout en sa mémoire se ramenait à cette fatale intrusion. Il serra les poings.

_Les portraits…_

Cloud hésita, puis se lança. Il sortit par la porte de sa chambre. Il marcha dans les couloirs, descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte du manoir d'un coup. Il attendit, longtemps. La brise était douce ce matin, et il y avait de la brume. Il ne voulait pas que le comte le surprenne, mais la tentation était telle. Il voulait scruter les visages sur ces photographies. Il pouvait peut-être les connaître… Il fit un pas dehors. Puis deux.

Il se mit à courir vers la serre, le cœur battant.

Le verre avait déjà été remplacé.

Et l'odeur de mort était toujours pesante et lourde et envahit rapidement les narines de Cloud.

Le jeune vampire s'avança dans la serre. Il suivit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté, la première fois dans la panique. Il prit peur, dans cette grande serre faiblement éclairée. Il doutait. Avait-il eu raison de faire ça ? Cloud suivit le couloir de gauche et marcha. Et là, il vit les corps suspendus.

Les photographies étaient toujours là, éclairées par les bougies. Il se dirigea vers ce petit autel. Il scruta les visages. Non. Il ne les connaissait pas. Et pourtant… Il réalisa qu'ils lui ressemblaient beaucoup. Il fronça les sourcils. Ces peaux, ces bouches. Ces yeux. Il y avait là quinze garçons. Etaient-ce des amis du comte ? Cloud rougit.

_Oh non_… Pas des amis. Non, le comte n'avait pas besoin d'amis.

Il se sentit jaloux. Et s'il n'était pas le seul ? Des notes décoraient les visages.

_« Cas difficile. » « Désespérant. » « Un espoir ? » « Non. » « Ridicule. »_

Et, un papier était laissé sur le côté de la dernière photographie.

_« Numéro seize, un succès. »_

Il recula en laissant les clichés là où il les avait trouvés. Bien que son cœur ne batte pas, il le sentait se serrer.

- _Cloud._

Il retint un cri.

Sephiroth l'avait serré dans ses bras, et était apparu. Cloud avait le souffle court. Il se blottit contre le comte, l'esprit troublé.

- _Monsieur le Comte…_

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- _Monsieur le Comte…_

- J'ai libéré tes amis, au harem. Ils sont libres.

- Qui sont ces garçons ?...

Cloud ferma les yeux. Sephiroth l'observa en silence.

- Depuis la première lune que j'ai contemplée, en tant que buveur de sang, j'ai dû chercher ma moitié. Celui qui partagerait l'âme que j'ai perdue. _Toi_. Et…

Sephiroth marqua une pause.

- Et j'ai cherché.

- Où sont-ils passés ?

- _Ils n'ont pas survécu_.

Le jeune vampire ne dit rien. Alors, il recula en douceur.

_« Vous pensiez que je prendrai peur, monsieur le Comte. »_

Sephiroth haussa les sourcils. Il dévisagea Cloud.

- Vous pensiez que je prendrai la fuite.

Cloud esquissa un sourire, faible et angélique. Un _sourire d'ange pour un démon._

- Mais… Moi aussi je vous ai attendu toute ma vie.

- Tu es exquis, souffla Sephiroth en tendant la main vers Cloud.

Ce dernier la saisit, la couvrit de baisers. Il leva les yeux vers le comte.

- Je suis l'élu, murmura-t-il.

_Dieu m'a guidé jusqu'à ces bois, où je suis mort_.

Il ferma les yeux. Il passa sa langue contre sa peau.

- Emmenez-moi dans votre chambre, monsieur le Comte.

Note de fin de chapitre : _On arrive bientôt à la fin de la fiction, parce que j'ai très envie d'attaquer une nouvelle Naruto. Oh, je ne veux pas bâcler la fin de cette aventure, et je vous promets un final explosif, beau et poétique. Je suis très fier de ce que l'histoire donne pour l'instant, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi la conclusion que je vais donner à cette histoire. Bien à vous, Hirako._


	13. Chapitre XII

Chapitre XII : Au commencement, Dieu créa le ciel et la Terre.

**L**e jeune homme était perdu. La nuit profonde avait quelque chose de macabre, ici à Londres. Quelques prostituées lui souriaient, et il y avait les badauds, écroulés contre les murs : ivres morts et hilares. Il s'avança dans la grande ruelle, croisa quelques policiers, qu'il contourna soigneusement. Une joyeuse mélodie vint à ses oreilles, provenant du bar devant lequel il venait de passer. Une bagarre débuta, et les représentants de l'ordre débarquèrent en sifflant brusquement, armés de matraques. Le garçon observa la scène, puis quitta les lieux. Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher sur la capitale.

_- Tu cherches de la compagnie mon ange? _

_- Tu ne m'as pas l'air puceau… _

Deux femmes l'avaient abordé, saisissant son bras. Les deux femmes avaient de larges sourires, leurs lèvres rouges étaient charnues et leurs décolletés plus qu'échancrés.

- Je suis désolé, mais je cherche un ami.

- Un ami ? Qui donc ?

- Un … Un jeune blond. Accompagné d'un grand homme, un homme très riche.

- Les hommes très riches ne font pas appel à nous, en général…

Elles rirent en collant leurs seins volumineux contre le marcheur nocturne.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services, mesdemoiselles.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il, cet homme très riche ? demanda l'une des deux femmes en murmurant à son oreille.

- _Comte Sephiroth_, dit-il en un souffle.

Elle recula, et lança un regard inquiet à sa partenaire.

- Tu parles de cet homme qui a racheté la résidence _Burton _aux portes de la ville ?

- Où est-ce ? Par où dois-je aller ? Je dois y aller le plus rapidement possible.

L'une des femmes croisa les bras, soudainement tremblotante. Elle s'éloigna.

- _Attends-moi_, s'exclama la plus bavarde des deux, bon…

La prostituée ôta son collier, lentement.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Zack.

- _Zack_. Cet homme traîne parfois les rues de Londres. Et tu dois faire attention. Cet homme est envoûtant, et il a déjà pris plusieurs de nos amies. Et, je suis certaine que c'est lui qui a tué notre protecteur… Donne-moi ta main.

Le garçon obéit. La jeune femme déposa au cœur de sa paume le collier et referma ses doigts, en un poing serré.

- Et lorsque tu arriveras à la tanière du Diable, ne t'y attardes pas trop. Adieu, Zack.

Elle recula, saisit la main de sa collègue et s'évapora entre les lueurs des réverbères et les passants. Le garçon entrouvrit la main. Le crucifix avait brûlé sa peau de nosferatu. Il glissa le présent dans sa poche, malgré la douleur.

A cet instant, il interpela une calèche. Le cocher était bien silencieux. Il le cru endormi.

- Bonsoir, dit-il alors en s'animant comme une marionnette.

- _Résidence Burton_.

- Les Burton sont décédés. Oh et ça vous prendra une bonne heure…

- Emmenez-moi là-bas. Peu importe le prix que vous me ferez payer. Je dois voir le Comte Sephiroth.

L'ombrageux personnage considéra le jeune vampire.

- _Oh_, vraiment ? Êtes-vous certain qu'il habite là-bas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je vous remercie Sir. Montez-donc, je vous offre la course.

Alors, le cocher retira son chapeau. Ses lunettes rondes luisaient, et Zack obéit, surpris par l'attitude de cet étrange homme.

_« Ainsi… La fin s'approche à pas de loup. »_

Alors la diligence quitta l'avenue en vitesse, comme si les chevaux étaient enragés.

J'ai vu passer dans mon rêve

**- T**el l'ouragan sur la grève, -

D'une main tenant un glaive

Et de l'autre un sablier,

Ce cavalier

Des ballades d'Allemagne

Qu'à travers ville et campagne,

Et du fleuve à la montagne,

Et des forêts au vallon,

Un étalon

Rouge-flamme et noir d'ébène,

Sans bride, ni mors, ni rêne,

Ni hop ! Ni cravache, entraîne

Parmi des râlements sourds

Toujours ! Toujours !

Paul Verlaine

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent. La résidence était faiblement éclairée, hautaine et impressionnante. Le cocher descendit, caressa doucement l'un des deux étalons avec respect et se tourna vers la _voiture_.

- Nous sommes arrivés, très cher, annonça-t-il en déposant son chapeau sur le siège.

Il écarta son manteau, et fouilla sous un amas de choses et d'autres pour _la_ trouver, dissimulée sous un vieux drap près du siège. Il retint un soupir. Le _nosferatu_ était sorti. Il avait observé brièvement la grande bâtisse.

- Incroyable, murmura-t-il.

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, je vous offre le déplacement, dit le cocher en dégainant son arbalète.

Il visa le vampire, figé.

- Maintenant, je vous remercie mais votre rôle s'arrête ici.

La flèche perfora son torse, tâcha sa chemise à jabot.

Il eut une rapide respiration, bloquée, il tomba à genoux. Le bois aspirait toute sous énergie, paniquait ses sens. Zack retint une plainte de souffrance.

- Non… Cl…_Cloud_.

L'homme évalua Zack.

- Tu le cherches aussi ? C'est donc sans regret que je te laisse, créature de l'Enfer.

Il se tourna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les souffrances de ton ami cesseront cette nuit.

- Je vous connais, murmura Zack en serrant la flèche qui le paralysait.

Zack ferma les yeux en s'écroulant.

Sa chevelure s'écrasa contre la boue.

- Vous êtes un ami de Sir Genesis.

L'homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis laissa l'agonisante créature seule, sous le croissant de lune, attendant une fois de plus la mort.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes du manoir, Vincent Valentine ne fit aucun bruit. Ses pas étaient de velours, et sa respiration, insondable. Il leva les yeux, retira ses lunettes qu'il laissa tomber sur le tapis rouge du hall. Les candélabres étaient lumineux, les flammes passionnées. L'être qui vivait ici était de nuit, de toute évidence. Il ne cacha pas son arbalète, arme en avant. Il fut attentif à tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, sentait. Il aperçut une silhouette joueuse.

Non.

Son imagination.

Il scruta les tableaux, ils le regardaient. Ces visages. Ces portraits. L'odeur sucrée était agréable. Il monta les marches du grand escalier.

- _Puis-je vous aider ?_

Vincent Valentine se tourna.

- _Angeal ?_

Vêtu d'un ensemble trois pièces, Angeal était bien présent. Il venait d'apparaître vers la salle à manger. Il tenait une serviette contre son bras, et se tenait bien droit, prêt à rendre service. Un majordome. Sir Vincent plissa les yeux.

- Voici une alléchante mascarade. Auriez-vous été manipulé par le Comte ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- J'ai de bien tristes nouvelles à vous apprendre. La mort de Sir Rhapsodos.

Haussement de sourcils.

- _Vraiment ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible et détachée.

Vincent Valentine serra son arbalète, descendit les marches. Il fit face à l'homme, en laissant une distance de sécurité.

- Il a été empoisonné. Et je voyais suffisamment votre maître pour en conclure que les fioles que son ami, Comte Sephiroth sont bel et bien l'origine de sa mort précoce.

- Vous êtes un homme intelligent.

- C'est mon métier de ramener les bêtes d'en bas à l'Enfer auquel elles appartiennent.

_Angeal_ esquissa un léger sourire glaçant.

_- _C'est étrange, souffla Vincent Valentine, je ne sens rien d'humain chez vous. Je n'entends même pas votre cœur battre.

Il leva son arbalète.

- Ôtez-ce déguisement immonde, _monsieur le Comte_. Je reconnaîtrai un vampire parmi tous les fléaux de ce monde vous savez.

Il disparut.

Fumée.

Son petit rire était joueur. La voix de Sephiroth résonnait, lointaine et suave.

_« Voilà de froides présentations, je vous rencontre enfin Sir Valentine. »_

_« Je vous ai longtemps cherché, monsieur le Comte. »_

_« Je sais que vous cherchez autre chose, ce soir. Et il ne s'agit pas de moi, je me trompe ? »_

Vincent Valentine se retourna. Mais il n'était pas là. Il sentit son souffle percuter ses tympans.

- Je vais tuer votre nouveau chiot, et je l'éventrerai sous vos yeux.

- Encore faudrait-il que vous restiez vivant pour le faire…

Ses ricanements dantesques étaient brusques. L'envoyé de la Reine recula, et il fut à ses côtés.

_« Montrez-moi ce dont la Couronne d'Angleterre est capable, Sir Valentine. »_

Cloud avait obéit. Comme le comte lui avait demandé quelques secondes auparavant, il ne devait sous aucun prétexte entrer dans le manoir ou dans les serres. Il sortit par la porte de l'aile est du château, et était passé sur le côté. Il avait gagné les parcs, et ses yeux de buveur de la nuit lui permettaient de voir dans ce noir effrayant. Il longea les murs, en silence inquiet de la demande de son maître. Il avait dit « avoir entendu quelque chose » et senti une « présence ».

Cloud était mis à l'écart, une fois de plus.

Il sursauta, entendant des voix au dehors. Il se plaqua contre les briques de la bâtisse, et attendit quelques secondes. Il prit peur, devait-il regarder ? Devait-il prendre ce risque ?

Et si le comte n'avait pas rêvé ?

Une diligence était bien devant le manoir, mais il n'y avait personne. Il avait cru entendre les portes s'ouvrir, mais n'en était pas sûr. Il s'approcha, timidement.

Il aperçut un corps au sol.

Une personne…

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il marcha jusqu'aux chevaux, calmes au possible.

Il connaissait ce garçon au sol, face contre terre.

- Zack.

Cloud se laissa tomber sur le sol, et son ami ouvrit les yeux.


	14. Chapitre final

Chapitre final : La fontaine de sang.

_« Quand le vieux Gœthe un jour cria : « De la lumière ! »_

_Contre l'obscurité luttant avec effort,_

_Ah ! Lui du moins déjà sentait sur sa paupière_

_Peser le voile de la mort. »_

_Mehr Licht, Louise Ackermann_

Cloud caressa le visage de Zack.

- Dieu merci tu es en vie.

- Cloud ? C'est toi ? Approche-toi.

Il trouva la force surprenante de saisir ses traits, et de caresser sa face.

- Oui, c'est toi.

- Tu ne me vois plus ?

- Un voile couvre mon visage.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il saisit les mains de Zack et les serra. Son cœur se contractait, fou furieux. Il fixa son ami, sur le sol.

- Je vais te mener au comte, et il va te guérir. Il pourra peut-être même te ramener à la vie. C'est un grand alchimiste tu sais.

Il serrait ses mains, plus glacées que les siennes encore. Il sentait sa gorge se serrer, de plus en plus. Il pleura sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Cloud.

Il déraillait.

- Zack, ne t'endors pas. _Réponds-moi_ !

- Je ne dors pas, _Cloud_. Mais, je suis heureux d'avoir pu … _Te retrouver_.

Cloud était immobile, les yeux rivés vers ce visage.

- _Qui t'a fait ça ?_

- J'aurai dû empêcher le Comte de partir ce jour-là.

Le vampire à l'agonie toussa violemment. Cloud le retint. La flèche le perforait d'avantage.

- Il faut que je retire cette flèche.

- C'est trop tard, murmura Zack.

- _Non_, laisse-moi faire…

Zack saisit le poignet de Cloud, de ses dernières forces.

- Je n'ai plus ma place ici, dit-il.

- Le comte t'accueillera. C'est lui qui t'a libéré.

Cloud tremblait. Il passait ses mains dans la chevelure de son ancien partenaire. Il sentait le regard de Zack vaciller, pris au piège.

_« Mais le comte n'a besoin de rien d'autre que toi. » _

Les yeux de Zack ne voyaient que les ténèbres. Ils l'aspiraient, le caressaient. Il les ferma en douceur, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler la face de son ami. Une larme s'écoula de ses cils fins.

_- _Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

_Cloud était figé._ La souffrance était grandiose. Il aurait voulu partir en même temps que lui.

_-_ Alors, sauve-le. Sauve-le avant qu'il ne le tue, lui aussi.

_-_ Lui ?

_-_ L'envoyé de la Reine. _Sir Valentine_.

Zack n'arrivait plus à serrer les doigts de Cloud dans ses grandes mains. Son souffle s'évanouit dans la nuit noire. Cloud posa une main à ses lèvres. Le chagrin l'avait pris, et il n'arrivait plus à pleurer.

_« Zack. »_

Il le secoua brutalement une première fois. Il lui donna même une gifle. Cloud se retint de hurler. Un enfant était effondré là, les genoux dans la boue devant le magnifique manoir. Il serra les vêtements de cet ami qu'il venait de perdre. _Non…_

_« L'envoyé de la Reine. Sir Valentine. »_

Son regard bleu était rempli de larmes. Il ne pouvait plus quitter ce corps des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une dépouille puisque c'était bien _Zack_ qu'il avait là, près de lui. Soudain, ses sens crispés se déliaient. Il sentait ses griffes plus acérées encore. Il s'approcha, déposa un baiser sur le front du nosferatu, soufflant de colère.

_La haine._

_Le mal._

_S'emparait de lui, et le pénétrait inlassablement._

Zack n'éveilla pas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux une dernière fois pour lui sourire.

Cloud serra les poings, et se tourna vers les portes du manoir.

Le bleu avait coulé de son âme, et seul le rouge y restait – fort et agressif.

Le comte Sephiroth avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine. Il évita les fléchettes derrière les colonnes antiques du grand hall. Il leva la tête.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit là des vertus de la Reine ? Battez-vous donc à armes égales, Sir.

Il s'avança, fit quelques pas en direction de la salle à manger. Il disparut derrière les portes, et le chasseur de vampires prit peur. Où était-il encore ? Il était partout, et nulle-part à la fois. Il revint simplement, par la même porte, et tenait deux épées. Une dans chaque main. Deux imparables mousquets, gravés et incrustés de rubis. Le comte s'approcha.

- Posez-donc votre ridicule arbalète. Si vous croyez pouvoir me tuer avec une flèche de bois, vous vous êtes mal renseigné à mon sujet Sir Valentine.

L'homme hésita. Il s'accroupit en douceur après quelques secondes et s'approcha du comte. Il saisit l'épée et recula immédiatement. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés, sauvages et beaux. Le comte fut surpris de l'attitude de son adversaire qu'il trouva même déstabilisante. Il ne le croyait pas si hardis. Il plissa les yeux, et se courba légèrement.

- Puisse le meilleur d'entre nous s'en tirer.

- Si mes fléchettes ne peuvent vous tuer, en quoi l'acier de cette lame le pourrait ?

- J'ai tué bien plus de vampires, que vous n'en tuerez jamais avec cette épée.

Sephiroth s'avança en premier, coupant l'air. La lame se griffa contre l'argent en un brutal choc. Vincent Valentine parait le coup, du mieux qu'il put. Il repoussa le comte, non sans mal. La force de cette créature était telle… Il bifurqua sur le côté, tenta de lui trancher le flanc. Mais, la délicatesse de ces mouvements était une diabolique valse, extraordinaire et passionnée.

_« Une fois que je vous aurai tué, je transpercerai Cloud avec votre propre épée, et la garderai à la cour. »_

Sephiroth sourit. Il se tourna, et effleura la joue de la pointe du fleuret. Sir Valentine retint son souffle et le comte inspecta le sang. Il coula doucement, dans un premier temps puis en cascade le long de son beau visage.

- J'aimerais goûter ce sang, mais depuis que j'ai bu celui de Cloud, tous les autres me semblent infâmes.

Nouvelle attaque. Sir Valentine fronça les sourcils, parant les coups. Il ne s'était jamais battu à l'épée auparavant contre un vampire. Qui plus est, le comte n'était pas un vampire comme les autres. Son aura. Son odeur. Et son regard, bleu clair, transperçant comme la pointe de ces épées.

Le premier vampire de ce monde. Il se tourna, et entendit le rire amusé de Sephiroth.

- _Vous vous jouez de moi,_ murmura Vincent Valentine.

Il saisit son mousquet de ses deux mains, porta un coup de colère gracieux et direct. Il ne bougea plus.

_Sephiroth fit tomber son épée._

Sa chevelure en apesanteur se baissa abattue. Un souffle s'extirpa de sa gorge, insuffisant et ridicule. La lame de l'épée de Vincent Valentine était encore à l'intérieur de lui, broyant ses organes inutiles, perforant et déchirant. L'envoyé de la Reine trancha, à l'horizontal. Une partie de son corps fut disloquée, arrachée. Le sang implosa, et le comte s'affaissa.

Sir Valentine ne sourit pas. Calmement, à la manière d'une poupée mécanique et macabre, il écarta les pans de son manteau, et en sortit son revolver. Un modèle unique, que la Reine avait fait confectionner pour lui. _Rien que pour lui._ Sir Valentine chargea l'arme sans un mot. Le comte respirait fortement, et sa bouche n'était qu'un torrent rouge, immonde et sale.

- Je suis désolé, monsieur le Comte. On dirait que vous vous êtes surestimé.

Il lui sembla qu'il riait encore. Il puisait cette force du Diable. Vincent eut un frisson.

- _Nous nous reverrons en Enfer, Sir._

Il leva son arme, et tira. La balle explosa son crâne, déchira sa peau. Les lambeaux s'envolèrent. Il tira une deuxième fois, Sa nuque se décolla. Tout ce qui le composait fondait sous la puissance des balles.

Enfin, Vincent Valentine examina l'effroyable charogne. Il accrocha son allié de feu à sa ceinture et baissa les yeux vers la flaque de sang. Un visage s'y dessina, reflété.

- _Bonsoir_, envoyé de la Reine. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Vincent.

Vincent se retourna. Il aperçut le jeune Cloud, légèrement habillé, et couvert de sang. Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Ce regard… Le chasseur de vampires fit un pas sur le côté, le contournant. Cloud lança un regard vers la dépouille brisée de son maître.

- _Quel beau travail…_

Sir Valentine lança un regard vers les portes de la maison. Elles s'étaient fermées sous la brise et fermées à clef. Il fixa la face de Cloud, et il ne l'avait jamais vue, aussi confiante et menaçante. L'homme courut vers l'arbalète, mais les bras du nosferatu l'avaient immobilisé. Ils étaient plusieurs.

Cloud expira.

- Je t'ai manqué, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas supporté mon départ et tu as donc décidé de me ramener chez mère… Mais… Mère n'attend qu'une chose, hm ? Me tuer une seconde fois. Quel… Scandale.

Sa voix était plus grave.

Il passa ses doigts près de ses yeux. Sir Valentine était paralysé.

- Lorsque le monde devient trop laid, trop difficile à contempler, il ne te reste plus qu'à fermer les yeux, Sir.

Cloud enfonça ses ongles contre les paupières et déchira le regard du chasseur de vampires. Il recula, et il hurla dans le grand hall, à genoux. Il cherchait l'arbalète, fou de douleur, déchaîné par cette insupportable souffrance.

A quatre pattes, sur le marbre tâché de sang de l'ancienne résidence Burton, Vincent Valentine suffoquait. Il voulait planter ses ongles dans la pierre et les laisser pourrir. Il se figea, sentant les ongles du comte contre sa peau. Il les reconnut.

- Sephiroth, souffla-t-il, _ferais-tu ça à ton créateur_ ?

Monsieur le Comte lacéra le cou du chasseur. Les veines furent coupées, et ce fut tout.

Le sang avait séché à son visage. Son corps était recomposé. Cloud sentait ses jambes trembler. Le visage éteint de Zack, la vision de son maître détruit, et enfin cet homme, Vincent qui l'avait accompagné toute son enfance, venu le tuer.

Cloud se laissa aller contre le sol froid, les yeux voilés. Le rouge s'en était allé.

Sephiroth évalua le corps de Vincent Valentine. Il ne bougeait plus. Il s'accroupit.

- Il est vrai que cet homme me ressemble, dit-il.

- Un membre de votre famille ?

- _Entre autre_.

Cloud fixa Vincent Valentine. Le désespoir l'avait envahi, aspirant le monde avec lui et pourtant. Il voulait savoir. Encore une fois.

_« La Reine tente de réparer une erreur. Et nous sommes son erreur, Cloud. »_

_« Des erreurs… »_

_« Il y a de ça plusieurs siècles, la Reine Elizabeth a fait appel à un grand alchimiste. Un certain Valentine. Un parent de cet homme que je viens de rappeler au ciel. Mais, cet homme flirtait avec l'occulte et les ténèbres. Ses manipulations l'ont mené vers les tréfonds de la magie noire. Il a ensuite expérimenté sa trouvaille sur un noble anglais, à son insu.»_

_« La Reine savait que cet homme était fou. Et pourtant, elle lui avait accordé une confiance aveugle. Elle désirait une machine, un être charmant, capable de prendre la vie des jeunes femmes qui auraient perdues leur vertu. De ces alléchantes femmes. Ces êtres pourraient alors leur briser le cou, aspirer leur vie et leur humanité. »_

_« Mais, le pauvre fut exécuté. La première victime, ce noble anglais dont je t'ai parlé était un jeune homme vierge. Il engendra plusieurs centaines de jeunes prostituées qui se changèrent alors en atroces goules, tuant et détruisant des villages entiers. »_

_« Cette première victime, c'est moi. D'autres alchimistes ont, par la suite mis au point une nouvelle arme. Les adorateurs de la lune. Des hommes-loups aux pouvoirs fascinants. Une réussite. Dès lors, l'échec de Valentine fut oublié. Mais… Le premier lui, restait encore. »_

_« Ainsi perdure le conte de fées… Et toi, Cloud. Trouves-tu cela juste ? »_

Les yeux de Cloud tremblèrent.

Une larme coula.

Il s'approcha du conte, tremblant, décharné.

- Vous avez tant souffert, monsieur le Comte…

- Non, Cloud. Ils souffriront bien plus que nous. Mais, désormais plus rien ne nous arrêtera. Vois ce sang. Veux-tu le voir couler d'avantage ?

Cloud hocha la tête.

- Il est à peine minuit. _Viens-donc._ Je vais te lire un nouveau chapitre…

_« C'est pour que, répétant les attitudes en mille sens divers, elles multiplient à l'infini les mêmes jouissances aux yeux de ceux qui les goûtent sur cette ottomane. Aucune des parties de l'un ou l'autre corps ne peut être cachée par ce moyen : il faut que tout soit en vue ; ce sont autant de groupes rassemblés autour de ceux que l'amour enchaîne, autant d'imitateurs de leurs plaisirs, autant de tableaux délicieux, dont leur lubricité s'enivre et qui servent bientôt à la compléter elle-même. »_

Le livre s'était ouvert une fois encore.

Et les cadavres séchèrent au soleil.

_Tout commence et tout se termine dans le sang_.

Fin

Note de fin de fiction : Ecrire la fin de cette fiction fut très compliqué pour moi. J'ai longuement hésité avant de clore l'histoire de cette façon-là. C'est-à-dire, une fin très macabre, très sombre inquiétante et érotique à la fois. Je ne voulais tuer ni Sephiroth, ni Cloud. Pourtant, dans mon roman d'origines, les deux héros meurent, à la fin et le scénario a été quelque peu… Modifié ! J'espère pouvoir l'éditer prochainement, je vous ferai signe si c'est le cas. Quoiqu'il en soi – je vous invite à faire partager vos impressions sur cette fin, sur la fiction en général car j'adore les reviews je n'en ai pas assez je trouve… Je m'en vais débuter ma nouvelle fiction Naruto ma foi et vous invite à me suivre pour un écrit bien plus moderne, ambiance _« mafia »_ et fantastique. Je pense aussi à reprendre une nouvelle fiction sur le thème des zombies, car _Tokyo Undead_ m'avait vraiment beaucoup plu. Je vais bientôt republier les Bals de Berlin. Une version un peu revisitée… Bref, je vous embrasse tous, et je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi dans cette aventure qu'a été l'écriture du Harem. A très bientôt, bien à vous, Hirako.


End file.
